


Cliffjumper's Trial

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Rebirth, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: Months after having his spark extinguished, Cliffjumper is given a chance to walk among mortals as he seeks out the answer to life's toughest questions. There is a small problem, he has been cast in a new body, that of a human! Only having six months he should hurry on his quest!





	1. Chapter 1

"Cliffjumper... Awaken! Show thyself  before he who's spark gave you life!"

The wounded, battered, and exhausted red autobot awoke in a fog surrounded by a brilliant light, "What...? Where am I?" Only his echoed answered as he looks around seeing a glowing gate standing high before him

"At the gate to the plains of the All spark as you call it." I mighty voice answered. Cliff look up towards the top of the gates unable to see who it was speaking to him hidden by the sheen of light.

Cliffjumper holds one hand over his optics, "Am I dead? Are you Primus?

"I am," the regal voice calls, "Cliffjumper, loyal warrior of Optimus Prime. Tainted by  Dark Energon taken from the blood of my brother, Unicron. You have been killed as a prisoner of the Decepticons."

"Such is the way of war, Sir," Cliffjumper replies shrugging off. He would have rather fallen in the heat of battle but chose not to voice this.

Primus's voice maintains its calm yet powerful regal tone, bringing a feeling of peace with it to the autobot who stood before him, "Have you no unfinished business in the realm of mortals? Speak now err I judge your spark.

"Wait," Cliff's voice echoed across the plain, "Arcee and everyone on Earth. I... I did something terrible didn't I?"

"Under the influence of Dark Energon implanted in your spark by Megatron, you attacked in a hypnotic rage." the deity answers, "Only your actions made outside of mind control will I judge. Now, Cliffjumper, brave but rash and reckless. I pass my judgment of you. You fought bravely even with fear. The one called Starscream took the life from your spark. Not all of your actions ring pure. Some deem you fit for the pit and a tool of Unicron."

Cliffjumper swallows nervously casting his gaze to the ground, able to feel the heat of the pit lick his heels.

Primus let's out a hum, "I have made my judgment Answer this question and choose your rest or pain. Tell me, what does it mean, to be an Autobot? And a Cybertronian? Why do you continue to fight? Why did you choose the path you took in life. Think carefully but do not be lazy"

The red bot does not answer at first, resting his chin on one hand as he thinks. His mind refused to concentrate on the problem of hand and drifted back to the last vision in his optics, a mindless attack on Arcee, his partner.

"Your mind drifts young Autobot," Primus notes, "Unfinished business sits deeply in your mind. Can you not answer?"

Cliff looks up unsure of what to say. Before him stood the plains of the Allspark and ever lasting peace, away from war. How things once were so many many eons ago. Behind the bowels of the Pit gurgles eager to trap him in torture forever. If he answers wrong, then one shove and pain would be all he would know, "Primus. Before I answer. Is it possible for me to have some time dwell on my answer? I can't help but feel I am here before I should be."

"Indeed," Primus replies, "You like many others in this war arrived to soon." the large being then nods and places one mighty hand on Cliffjumper's shoulder, "I shall grant you time to think of the answer. When you know it, call to me that you have the answer. Be swift and finish anything you need." 

The ground around Cliff's feet cracks and gives away causing the autobot to plunge back towards the realm of the living, the brilliant light fading as all around him goes black."

"Take caution!" Primus calls as the Autobot falls, "Next we meet I will want your answer! The Pit has wider gates then the Plains!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cliffjumper wakes up in a fog, his mind and eyesight fuzzy, he lay on a very warm surface, it felt quite dry against his flesh. Blue optics refocus, he was surrounded by golden grass, "Wait... grass? Am I back on earth then?" With a groan he pushes himself up shaking his head and standing. The grass still stood taller then he, "What the slag?" He looks up and around, "Have I shrunk?" A crisp wind blows by  blowing his hair around his face.

Wait... hair? Cliff's hand snap to his head, meeting with something soft and organic, his optics dilated in fear and shift to his feet. He was a human! He looked like an earthling. A loud yell in terror and panic erupted from his intakes as he falls backwards landing on his aft. He runs his hands over his fleshy pink self, it sported a slight tan, his muscles flexing underneath. Whatever power tossed him back to earth left him exposed to the elements, leaving him with only a pair of boxer briefs to cover himself.

"This can't be happening!" Cliff yells in panic looking at his new body, placing his hands back on his head, the left hitting a metal horn that grew out of his skull, parting his red hair as it sat much like a crown. He sighs in slight relief, if nothing else at least his horns where still metal. Using his right hand he searched for his right horn, finding only the broken stub hidden under his hair, "Ah, That's right. The explosion. One of those no good cons knocked my horn off! Well! At least I still have one of them. And whoever messes with me will get that one!" He shouts in triumph standing back up, "So, I have to answer his question and six months to decide my answer. But I'm stuck as a human. Hmm, the Decepticons can just crush me underfoot or with their bare hands. No," Cliff shakes his head, "If I come across a 'Con like this, I'll need backup. I need to find the others. And I have to apologize to Arcee." 

He starts walking through the golden grass trying to find his way out of the field, "Next question, where is base? Where am I for that matter? Ow!" He jumps back hopping on one foot holding his other, optics scanning the ground for what he stepped on, "A human communicator device! Cellphones, I think they called them." He reaches down and grabs the cellphone, the back cover had the autobot symbol engraved on it. Curious, Cliffjumper opens the phone, the device thankfully has a full charge, he looks through the various functions of it then opens the contacts menu. 

It was blank. 

"Slag..." he groans closing the phone and carries it with him, so much for calling for backup. Then again, the others probably thought him long dead by now.

Several miles it feels he walks, wishing he had some sort of cover for his bare feet against the rocks and heat of the ground. At long last he steps out of the field and sees a weathered barn ahead. Hey it wasn't much but it was some form of civilization! He darts into the barn finding it most bare save for some rusted tools and hay. However, off to one side was a table holding a set of clothes, a mirror hung on the post behind it, a cowboy hat hung from a nail. On top of the clothes a note sits pinned by a small stone. Intrigued, Cliffjumper walks over to and reads the note, it was written in a Cybertronian language.

'Lost soul trapped in flesh of the planet natives. Your spark beats once more. Discover to answer to being a true Autobot and gain eternal peace. A robot in disguise fit perfectly for this planet. Seek your  answer. Be warned, time waits for no one. You have half a Earth year to do so. Use the chance well, next time your life leaves, we will meet again.'

"Half a earth year," Cliff whispers to himself, "That is only six months. If I fail, I'll be cast into the pit! Frag, could this thing have at least given me directions to Jasper, Nevada." He soon realizes there is little time to complain, right now he had to complete his disguise, as the note called it. Taking the clothes, he dresses himself in a red and blue plaid short sleeve shirt, long jeans, a pair of work boots, Cliff takes a moment looking over himself in the mirror cringing slightly at his reflection. He looked that of a young human male, in his late twenties to early thirties, red hair at chin length trimmed to fit army standards. Facial features were that of a strong fighter, his bright blue eyes carrying a look of disgust at his reflection having only his horns remain metal, he did not like the idea of being a human, still, he had to do what he must. Picking up the hat he places it over his horn, hiding it from prying eyes, then nods to himself, looking like a true cowboy from the Westerns he had grown to like, "Time to find the missile silo. No matter what it takes."

He checks the barn for any sort of map of where he is, finding nothing he turns to leave, armed only with his fist, and a cellphone in his pocket, "Six months, it could take me that long just to find Arcee again. How long have I been dead anyway? Is the war over? Has she forgotten about me?" he shook his head, best not to think like that, surely his partner had not forgotten about him, "Focus, man focus! Find whatever Autobot you can. Go from there."

Rustle, rustle!

Cliff jumps turning to the rustling noise, "Who is there!" he shouts.

The grass rustles a few more times, and out hops a jack rabbit. It stands on its hind legs testing the air and cleaning its ears. It pauses looking at autobot turned human then bounds away.

"Hey!" he calls out chasing the rabbit, "Come back here buddy! I won't hurt you." he gives chase after the rabbit following it to a road. The rabbit pauses looking to its right down the road. Cliff quickly catches up and looks up and down the street, weeds grew like wild fire out of the cracks and over most of the abandoned road, "No offense little guy, but this doesn't help me much."

The rabbit turns and hops down along side the road to a rusted green sign, raising to its hide legs, looking up at the sign. With no other lead, Cliffjumper follows suit and looks at the sign pulling some of the wild fauna off, "Let's see.... Jasper... 18 miles!" He lets out a short chuckle and looks down at the jackrabbit, "Thanks little buddy. Looks like I have a long walk ahead of me." He gives the rabbit a smile as it jumps away back into the grass, Cliffjumper takes a deep breathe and begins the long walk down the deserted road.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Arcee? Hey! Arcee!"

"Hmm!"

A young teenage male human looks at the sleek blue motorcycle before him, "Are you feeling okay?" he questions walking to its side and straddling the bike before placing a helmet over his head.

"Sorry," the motorcycle replies carrying him out of the garage and to the main road, "My mind was elsewhere. I'm awake, Jack."

Stopping at a red light, Jack takes a minute to pat her side, "Were you thinking about Cliffjumper again?"

"What makes you think back?" she asks talking through their closed communications in his helmet.

"You were sleep talking," the human replies kicking off the pavement as the light turns green, "You keep apologizing to Cliffjumper, saying you should have come when he called. You shouldn't have side tracked."

Arcee fell silent, she did not like talking about that. The second in command felt personally responsible for the death of Cliffjumper, having not answered his back up quick enough. He was another partner that she had lost to the decepticons. But no, more then a partner, she had grown to love him. Coming to terms with his death caused her much anguish and grief, she would rather not think on it.

Jack sighs, "Okay, I get it. You don't want to talk about it. Don't want to talk about your last partner with your new partner."

"Junior partner," she reminds him returning to her old self that Jack had come to know, "Don't you forget that."

The duo left town heading for the far outskirts across the baked desert plain of Nevada eager to reach base, they were already running late. Things were starting to seem as a normal Saturday, the Autobots would go on patrols while the human children, Jack, Miko, and Rafael, stayed in the protective confines of the hidden missile silo playing video games and doing homework.

Without warning, a yellow and black muscle car comes shooting down the highway screeching to a halt at the sight of Acree and Jack. The mute autobot known as Bumblebee faces his superior and lets out a long string of bleeps and whistles. Arcee listens intently able to decipher the makeshift language, "A strong energy pattern? Is it Decepticon?" Bumblebee let out a negative tone. "What about M.E.C.H.?" Arcee inquires. Again Bee plays the same note followed by several long line of the beeps and whirs.

"Translation?" Jack asks looking at the motorcycle he was still perched on.

"Ratchet picked up an odd signal not of Cybertronian or Earth origin. It originated from about twenty miles southwest of here," she explains to her human friend, "Whatever it is, its on the move but at a slow pace, no faster then a quick human walk. The signal is weaker like that of a cellphone. Optimus wants all three of us to investigate."

Jack sputters slightly, "W-wait? Me? It sounds like a human with an odd cellphone signal. Do we really need to investigate this?"

Arcee revs her engine following after Bumblebee as they speed off down the highway towards the disturbance, "Better safe then sorry. Time is of the essence as it is moving, this is what we get for being late, Jack."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile several miles down the road, Cliffjumper continues his walk, finding a bleak sign of civilization, a gas station sitting alone on the corner of a four way stop. He curses his human body and the sun above. His legs felt weak, mouth aching with thirst, sweat soaking his new found clothes, and not a penny to spare in his pocket, much less a dollar he would at least need to purchase some water, "How... do these.... humans... survive!" He pants, dragging his tired body to the building finding a water spigot on the side. Victory! 

Finding new strength, Cliffjumper dashes to the spigot, kneeling before it and twisting the rusty valve open, precious water splashing the black pavement. Removing his hat, he drinks heavily as the crystal clear liquid flows, soaking the lower front part of his jeans. After having his fill, he turns off the spigot and sits in the shade to catch his breathe, "It cannot be too much further to Jasper now," he speaks to no one, keeping one hand on his hat as he leans his head against the building, the horn clicking as it hits concrete, a short break was in order.

Vrrroooom!

Cliff snaps from his trance standing up and replacing his hat, that engine, he knew that exact sound! Peering through the heat, he spies a sleek blue motorcycle what some of the humans refereed to as a crotch rocket, being ridden by a young human. Cliff guessed the human was in his late teens. Behind them was a somewhat noisy yellow muscle car with black stripes, "No... It can't be. Arcee? Bumblebee?" It had to be, he thought, it had to be his friends. No, his family. The small group of Autobots had grown close during their time of being outcast to this world. Family would be a more correct term. Not wanting to be seen just yet, weary of the young human, the reborn autobot turn organic remains behind the building, watching and listening intensely.

Jack removes his helmet to get a better look at the flashing radar on Arcee's panel, "Look like we're right on top of it." He looks up and towards the convenience store, Cliffjumper quickly pulling himself out of sight. The teen hums, "Maybe whoever it is, they are inside?" He suggests, "I'll go look real quick.

"We'll be here," Arcee remarks back. There was not much else her and Bumblebee could do this close to humans.

Cliffjumper watches as Jack enters the building then quickly darts out from behind the building over to the Autobots, "Arcee! Bumblebee!" He speaks in a loud, hasty, whisper cautious that someone would overhear him talking to them, "Thank the All spark I found you. It's me! Cliffjumper!" They gave no reply, "Yeah I know, got to keep cover. Probably don't believe me. I can't blame you. But-" He cuts off looking towards the store then kneels down in front of Arcee, "I can prove it! Look." He takes off the hat showing the single horn, "See? It is me, Arcee, Bumblebee. I can't explain here. Can you take me back to base? I'll tell everyone there. Okay?" He replaces the hat then walks over and gives a tug on Bumblebee's door handle but it remains locked, "H-hey! Bee! It's me. Honest. Come on. Let me in! Before that kid get's back. Who is he anyway?" Cliff continues to grunt and strain on the door, "Guys, come on. I know who you are. I can prove it as well. Do you want me to repeat the code? Can you at least acknowledge that you are listening to me?" He then turns to Arcee, dusting off the seat and straddles her looking at the console, "Come on partner it's me!"

"What are you doing with my bike?" Jack returned carrying a water bottle and wearing a scowl, glaring at the cowboy, "Get off of her!" The teen walks over to and harshly shoves and elbows Cliff in the rib cage forcing him to stumble back and off Arcee, Jack taking his rightful place on her seat, "Can I help you, buddy?"

"Kid what are you doing out here?" Cliff asks rather roughly not knowing about any of the humans that had befriended the Autobots in his abstinence.

Jack merely continues his glare taking a swig from the water bottle, "Going for a ride. Now why don't you go find your horse and get on out of here, 'partner'."

The easily enraged autobot wasn't about to take that from him, "You looking to get roughed up? I'll gladly bring the horns," he puts up his fist, "You want them?" He never wanted to fight a human but if needed, he would do so to put this one in his place.

"How about you slag off!" Jack retorts giving a snort then looking at the control panel. Whatever was giving off that weird signal was coming from this cowboy, "Hey buddy, you got a cell phone?"

"First you look for a fight, then you expect me to call someone for ya?" Cliffjumper asks insulted but dropping his stance, "What's it to you?"

The teen shrugs, "Just a simple question is all." He then pulls out his own cellphone, "Seems mine is out of juice," he lies eying the cowboy, "I was merely wanting to call my friend and see where he is."

Cliff huffs crossing his arms, "Really? Well, you're out of luck, 'partner'." he pulls out his own, the three beings watching this rash organic each get a glimpse at the Autobot symbol on its back, "Mine's dead as well."

Jack feigned interest in the design, "Hey, that's pretty neat." He points at the symbol on the back of the cellphone, "You have the same symbol on your phone as the one my friend uses on everything he builds. I didn't know he did cellphones."

"Your 'friend'? Really now kid?" Cliff inquires not buying it.

"Hey just saying," Jack replies putting on his helmet, "Small world."

Arcee sends a silent message to Bumblebee, both agree that whoever this guy was, he was important. Humans don't have metal horns growing out of their heads, nor cellphones with their symbol. He knew who they were even in their alternate mode. They agreed on what had to be done, they had to take this human, who claimed himself to be their fallen brother in arms, back to base, "Jack," Arcee spoke on the communicator, "I hate to ask you this, but we have to take him prisoner. Get it so he'll follow us away from here."

"On it," Jack looks at the cowboy and reeves Arcee engine, gently kicking Bumblebee so he follows suit. Cliffjumper stood there looking at them worried, if they left he would have to finish walking. In one swift moment, Jack grabs the cellphone and takes off towards the road, "You want it back!? Come get it!"

"H-hey!" Cliffjumper snarls chasing after the human, "That's mine! Return it at once!"

Going slow enough so he could keep up, Arcee and Bumblebee take off down the road. Not to be outwitted by this human child, Cliff makes a leap and grabs onto Bumblebee's trunk and pulls himself onto the muscle car, "Associating with thieves now Bumblebee?"

Once out of sight of the lone gas station they turned off the road and into the rocky desert terrain, Bumblebee leaps out of his vehicle mode, catapulting the human off his trunk and through the air before swiftly snatching him from mid flight and holding him in a tight grip, slides into the ravine as Jack and Arcee wind their way down the path meeting them at the bottom. Allowing her passenger to get off, the sole female flips into her true form and glares down at the human who claimed himself to be an Autobot, "Spit it out, how do you know about us, and what nerve have you to claim you are one of us? You are nothing more then a squishy human native of this planet."

"Darn it woman!" Cliffjumper cries out straining against Bumblebee's grip, "I know its hard to take in but I swear its me! Its Cliffjumper! I'm alive! Not as I once was, but alive none the less!"

"Impossible!" she snarls as if spitting venom, "Cliffjumper died. What I would give to smack you right now for saying such a thing."

Jack smirks getting and idea and climbs up to Bumblebee, "Hey, cowboy!"

"What?!" Cliff snaps at the annoying human.

Crack!

Jack's fist connected with Cliff's jaw, "Now, how about you stop lying to the lovely lady."

Arcee smirks nodding a silent thanks to Jack, "Let's try again. Who are you? Where are you from? And how do you know about us?"

Hurt and losing patience, Cliffjumper practically yells at the trio, "My name is Cliffjumper! I am a warrior from Cybertron! I know about you because I am, or was once one of you! I died and was returned here by Primus himself to seek something!"

Bumblebee let out a questioning tone, if it really was Cliffjumper, he would understand the mute Autobot.

"And answer! That's what, Bee," Cliff answer, "Look I can't tell you the question because I don't know the answer. If I say the question I'll get called back to the gates. If I can't answer I'm in the Pit, when I do answer correctly I am allowed to the Plains!"

"You understand him?" Jack asks impressed.

"Course I do!" Cliff replies puffing up, "Now shut yer yap, kid!"

"Then answer this instead," Arcee glares knowing of only one event that she and Cliffjumper shared and was certain no one else knew of it, "When Cliffjumper and I arrived on the planet three Earth years ago. Where and what was our first contact with the beings of this world?"

Cliff stopped squirming, momentarily cursing his weak fleshy form as he caught his breathe, "That's easy, partner. Fifty miles from the missile silo in which the Autobot base hides, our first interaction with a creature of this world, was a small jackrabbit. I remember you called it an adorable organic creature. Looks kinda like that rabbit right over there." He nods at a jack rabbit nibbling on some desert brush.

Arcee's jaw dropped, it wasn't possible, she motioned for Bumblebee to release his grip and place the human in her palm. She looks at him with shock filled optics, "C-Cliffjumper? It... it's really you... but how?"

Cliffjumper smiles and removes his hat holding it in one hand, the single horn gleams against the sun light, "Howdy, partner. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

Time Remaining: 5 months; 29 days; 22 hours.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens, mostly an explanation chapter and re-grouping everyone.

Arcee and Bumblebee look at their fallen long and once dead comrade in a mix of confusion and disbelief, Jack stood in just plain confused. He had listened to many of Arcee's stories about Cliffjumper but for the most part she had accepted his death. Or claimed to anyway, Jack sometimes thought otherwise. Arcee was quick to begin a long series of questions Cliff having to thump her on her faceplate the best he could to make her stop saying he rather only explain it once and to everyone on base, in turn he raises several question about Jack, the human striking a deal to swap stories back at the base and out of the desert heat.   
  
Climbing back to the road, Arcee and Bumblebee took on their alternate modes once more, Bumblebee requesting that Cliffjumper ride with him, if nothing else his ventilation systems could aide in cooling the overheated human. Not in the mood to argue, Cliff agrees voicing how odd it was to be getting a lift from a fellow autobot but grateful for the cooler interior of the muscle car as they sped back to base, even as he looks out the window slightly jealous of Jack's position in the convoy. Arcee leads the way, giving the head up to base they had found and were bringing in the source of the weird signal.  
  
"So, how do you think Ratchet's going to react to another human in the base?" Jack jokes dreading old medic's reaction.  
  
Cliffjumper laughs, "Forget me being a human, how about when he finds out that human is me, back from the dead?"  
  
"Good point," Jack comments as the small group races into the secret opening along the desert cliff wall.  
  
Once inside the safety of the metal passage, Jack and Cliffjumper climbed off/out of their escorts as the two Autobots stood up. Cliff takes a step back looking to the ceiling slowly taking in just how small he is now, "One wrong step from the others and we will go squish."  
  
Arcee smirks, "We just watch our step. And make sure you stay out from under it." Despite the reassurance Cliffjumper still takes cautious steps staying far from his teammates feet. All the while grumbling as he scratches at his hair not liking the itchy nuisance that now crowned his head before settling on placing the hat back on even if it did cover his horns.  
  
"Miss us, Ratchet?" Jack comments as he walks up the staircase to the small living area the Autobots has squared off for their fleshy friends.  Cliff didn't follow but instead remained standing next to Arcee and Bumblebee, following them closer to the console.  
  
Ratchet let's out a huff choosing to keep his comments about the humans to himself and instead keeping his optics on the large computer screens in front of him, "Took your time finding that signal? And who was that other voice I heard."  
  
Bumblebee shot a quick glance to his feet seeing Cliffjumper looking back up, the young scout then faces the medic, buzzing out a question.  
  
A young boy called Rafael answers looking up from his laptop as he sat on the couch, "The guy that was talking to Jack. I don't see anyone else." He then looks at the older human, "Where is he?"  
  
Jack stutters looking at Arcee trying to figure the best way to answer, "He's uh... well."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I say that was Cliffjumper!" a large green Autobot known as Bulkhead chimes in.  
  
"Yeah!" the all to energetic female human named Miko chirps, bouncing over to Jack and leans on his shoulder, "Who was it? Was it the source of that odd signal? Is it a member of M.E.C.H? Oh! Maybe its one of the mini-cons Bulkhead was talking about!"  
  
"Not exactly," Jack answers.  
  
Cliffjumper sighs and decides to get it over with, "Ratchet! Down here!" He holds up his cellphone, "This is making that odd signal!"  
  
Ratchet pauses in his work and turns around, "Cliffjumper? No... that's...."  
  
"Impossible!?" the 'bot in question calls out taking off his hat and waving it above his head, "Down here!"  
  
Miko and Raf move to the side railing, Bulkhead looking over them as Arcee takes a step back so they can see the newcomer.  Ratchet blinks and looks down at the horned human, "Arcee another human!" He growls then blinks scanning the organic, "Wait... humans don't have horns. Nor do their communicators give off this sort of signal. Who or what are you?"  
  
"Forgotten about me already!? Ha!" Cliffjumper laughs before knocking on Bumblebee's leg, "Hey how about a lift?" The scout complies gently scooping up his friend and holds him in front of Ratchet.  
  
Cliff stands with a smirk on his face, "Believe it or not. It is me! The one and only Cliffjumper! Back from the dead!" He then yelps as Ratchet snarls and picks him up holding the horned human in his hand.  
  
"Human or whatever term you use to name yourself organic," the medic sneers finding it to be a foul joke, "Know this! Cliffjumper was a brave and loyal solider to the Autobots and served valiantly under Optimus Prime himself! Joking of a fallen comrade, more so one who fell in the manner he did, is far from a laughing matter for anyone here! Give me one good reason why I should not wipe you off the face of this forsaken rock myself for spilling such a vile lie from your throat."  
  
Cliffjumper replaces the hat and stands up on Ratchet's palm dusting himself off, "I have a few actually. Optimus Prime will have your spark for harming any sentient being. Also, I'm currently carrying the source of the odd signal." He waves the phone in the medic's face turning it over to show the Autobot symbol, "Furthermore, how many humans know of this symbol? Know your names? Knew that place even exist!? And I can prove I am who I am."  
  
"Then do so," Ratchet replies sneering down at him a slight growl in the medic's throat, "and do not try anymore games with me."  
  
"Ratchet?" a noble voice rings through the base as the tallest of the Autobots approaches the central command center, blue and red armor gleaming as if recently polished, the light catching many of the scraps and scratches of war that covered him. Pure crystal blue optics dance around those present before settling on the organic, "And what is this talk of, Cliffjumper. He has been gone for some time."  
  
"Optimus Prime, sir," the medic replies, "You are just in time. This, 'human', claims to be Cliffjumper! That is simply not possible!"  
  
"Optimus! Sir!" Cliff removes his hat in respect, the silver horn catching the Prime's eye, "It... is an honor, to be before you, once more."  
  
"Humans do not have horns, Ratchet," Optimus notes, "He also has a stub of a lost horn, it near matches that of Cliffjumper." the leader stands before the red head, "Let us hear him out. Prove you are indeed our fallen ally, Cliffjumper."  
  
"Gladly, sir," Cliff replies clearing his throat, before speaking of vast tales on Cybertron. About how things were before the war, of battles he fought side by side with Optimus Prime. Of trails he shared with Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. When Cybertron went dark, the mass reign of chaos and destruction, how friends turn against each other, sides were chosen, and even brothers fought against one another. Two factions, singing the praise of either Megatron or Optimus Prime. The events that caused him and Arcee to be separated from the rest of Team Prime. And how they regrouped on the desolate primitive rock know as Earth and became a government secret of the United States of America. How it seemed the Decepticon has left Earth but returned with full force with Megatron. Closing his pure blue eyes, Cliff shakes his head recalling his death, then looking at his fellow Autobots, eyes settling on Arcee in great fear, "I was dead, but for a moment or so. Then, dark energon. I was revived. But without control. All I remember is madness. I was hungry for destruction, drunk on power. I attacked you Arcee, didn't I? I tired to take your life. After that, a loud crash and everything went dark again. When I awoke. I stood before the Gates to the Plains of the Allspark, and Primus himself. Do you believe me now? He looks around at them hopefully, not sure what more he could do to prove who he is.  
  
"By the All Spark..." Ratchet spoke in disbelief, "You truly are Cliffjumper!"  
  
Bulkhead shakes his head, "But he's dead! Well... technically he was a zombie. For a little bit. But you're alive! And why a human?"  
  
"I think Primus has a horrid sense of humor...." Cliff grumbles running one hand through his hair pausing to trace the broken stub of his lost horn, "Called this the perfect disguised for earth."  
  
"If not for your horns, it would be." Arcee notes watching as Ratchet gently places Cliffjumper on the raised platform with the human children.  
  
Miko smiles getting an idea, "That's it! He's not a human zombie at all!!" She races up to and pushes on Cliffjumper's chest startling him as she gets up close and personal, "You were dead, brought back as a Autobot zombie, and killed again. Right? Right. So you got brought back but as a demon! That's why you have this horn!" she pronounces miming horns on her head with her hands to prove a point.  
  
"He had horn before he died," Jack points out, "It makes sense he would still have them."  
  
"Oh, right." the punk rock human then backs off tapping her chin in thought, "Must be another type of undead then."  
  
"Are all humans like this?" Cliff wonders watching the children slightly nervous.  
  
"Nah," Bulkhead answers, "Miko's just energetic."  
  
Raf offers a suggestion, "Maybe, the Plains of the Allspark is basically Autobot heaven, right? Then he could be a fallen angel?"  
  
"A fallen what?" Cliff asks looking at the youngest human, "No, when we die we are just the souls in our spark. Our soul takes the shape we had when we were alive. It is what it was used to."  
  
"A ghost then!" Miko offers, "if you are just a soul you are a ghost!"  
  
"But we can touch him," Jack points out, "You can't touch a ghost, can you?"  
  
"He's not an undead," Ratchet grumbles, "He's giving off the same life signatures the three of you are."  
  
Miko groans and pouts, "Aww! That's just boring, doc bot!"  
  
Optimus speaks up. "The source of the odd signal. Cliffjumper, you said you have it."  
  
"Yes, sir," the horn human reaches into his pocket pulling out the cellphone, "It looks like a normal human communicator to me."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving, you know that," Ratchet replies running a small scanner over the cellphone then looking at the results on the screen, "Hrmm... it is giving of the odd signal. It is neither of Earth nor Cybertron."  
  
Raf stands up and reaches for the cellphone, "May I see it, Cliffjumper?"  
  
"Sure," he replies handing it over to the tech savvy youngster, "all I've manged to get out of it is a broken clock."  
  
Grabbing some wires and sitting at his laptop, Rafael flips open the phone and connects it to his computer, then quickly types on the laptop sending and taking various information from the phone. Once finished he unplugs the phone and taps on its keys, "There we go. I put in the com links for the base and to everyone here. Now you can contact anyone of us and even the base if you get in trouble. And that clock... its not a clock, Cliffjumper." Raf turns the phone around to show them, "Its a timer counting down." He then hands the phone back to his new ally.  
  
"A timer?" Cliffjumper sighs, "Yeah... that's just what I need. A constant reminder of how little time I have."  
  
Arcee's interest perked, "What do you mean?"  
  
Cliff turns to face his Autobot brethren again, "I was issued a task, a quest really. And only six months to complete it." Reaching into another pocket he pulls out the note, "After I woke up like this, I found a small building with this note in it."  
  
Arcee reaches over taking the note and unfolding it with great care as to not rip it, "This is our language but it makes no sense."  
  
"I'll take that," Ratchet quickly snatches the paper from Arcee placing it under a scanner as well, "Hrmm... as I feared, nothing out of the ordinary.  Paper made of wood pulp, and the ink is exactly like that of any pen found on earth. Whoever wrote this... either does not know our language or how to write it."  
  
"What's it say?" Jack inquires looking at the alien language  
  
Ratchet reads it aloud, "Crystal plant city grown forest giant tower water sun night. Total gibberish!"  
  
Cliffjumper looks at him confused, "Ratchet have your lost a few screws? That's not..." He pauses reading over it, indeed the note now read gibberish, "I... that's not what it said at all! It talk about I have to.. um... I have to...." He grips his head, he knew his quest, find the answers to the questions Primus gave to him, but his mouth refused to speak. Why! It wouldn't let him tell them. Each time he tried it felt like a lump formed in his throat. He coughs grabbing his throat trying to speak but is vocal chords wouldn't work.  
  
Bumblebee panics, letting out several electronic beeps and whirrs knowing all to well the feeling of losing his vocal chords.  
  
Cliffjumper shakes his head, "No, no. Its not that. I try to say it, but then I can't. Something's stopping me."  
  
"It must be a task all your own, then," Optimus concludes, "Do not strain your new body for our sake, Cliffjumper."   
  
Cliff nods at the red and blue autobot, "As you say, sir. Now, can one of you please explain why there are three human children in here?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile on the Decepticon ship, Nemesis, the strange other worldly signal given off by Cliffjumper's cellphone had failed to evade detection by the eyes and ears of Megatron's army, Soundwave. The silent 'con stood before his master only able to give the impossibilities of the signals origins. Megatron observes carefully by all means interested in what it was that was causing this, "Well, well, Optimus. It seems you and your dwindling numbers have gotten a hold of something of quite a great value. Whatever technology can create this, why, it seems this device may be capable of finding the after life. Perfect. The more warriors I have fueled by dark energon, the better. Soundwave! Gather troops!"  
  
Within minutes the vast Decepticon army stood before there leader, gathered on the hull of the warship. Countless Vehicons stood at attention, off to one side the medics of the Decepticons, Knockout and Breakdown looked up at Megatron, the sleek red medic keeping his arms crossed while wearing a smirk, his blue, half blind counterpart standing at attention. On the other side Arachnid idly watched hanging from an over hang, chin resting on one hand, already rather bored of this meeting.  
  
Megatron stood on a outcropping looking down over his army, Soundwave to his right, "Decepticons! The Autobots have in their possession a technology that may very well surpass even our own. Find it! Bring it to me!" the power hungry leader clutched his fist, Soundwave showing the army the signal that they are to locate "Whomever brings me my prize, shall be handsomely rewarded. Any Autobots you happen to capture in the process of obtaining it, kill and bring me their hides. All save for Optimus Prime. He is mine, and mine alone to defeat! Do not fail, my Decepticon troops!"  
  
The crowd gives a cry of war pumping their fist, several shouting, 'All hail Megatron!' Megatron gives a grin thinking of the countless possibilities the technology will have.  
  
"An old fashion free for all," Arachnid purrs running the fingers of her left hand together, "My, my. This will be ever so much fun. And that prize, it will surely be mind."  
  
Breakdown let's out a huff, "Easier said then done. Eh, Knockout? That prize is as good as ours!"  
  
Knockout pulls his face into a smug look, "We still need to find it first, Breakdown. And I'm sure we can, persuade the Autobots to give it to us." He chuckles darkly as he displays a whirring rotor saw.  
  
Time Remaining: 5 months; 29 days; 19 hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper deals with the frustration of being a weak fleshy human and Soundwave comes to try and claim his prize. That jackrabbit sure seems to like Cliff huh?

During the couple weeks after Cliffjumper's return from the dead, to his dismay as a horned-human, he was given strict orders not to leave the safe confines of the Autobot's hidden base. Even if he is a seasoned Autobot fighter, he was now an exposed human that could easily be squished from a misstep made by either faction. Agent Fowler had approached Optimus Prime with the demanding question of the odd signal picked up even by the primitive technology of human kind, as Ratchet insisted on calling it. The dark skin secret agent given an unwelcome shock seeing Cliffjumper as he was now, quickly followed by annoyance of another human he had to make sure kept their mouth shut.

Fortunately, the missile silo's former occupants left behind several military provided materials for its human commanders. With help from the children, they quickly located an army cot, a standard issue blanket, and pillows for Cliffjumper to sleep on. Jack noted it would be more comfortable then the second hand couch and chair. The only thing lacking was food and water, 'human energon' as Rafael named it. This was easily fixed with the children taking turns bringing food and water to the base for Cliffjumper, along with a mini fridge Miko had found in her host parent's basement so he could store any leftovers for later.

Cliffjumper was immensely grateful for all their help, though he still mourn the loss of his weapons. Several times when telling of his fights on Cybertron, Cliff attempted to morph his hands into a blaster, only to be caught red face as the fleshy digits retain their form, miming him holding a hand trigger. Arcee couldn't help but snicker at his embarrassment the first couple of times it happened.

One Saturday morning, as the Sun is just breaking over the horizon, Ratchet, ever diligent in his work, emerged from recharge and headed for the main console. Energon was always on his list of a must find and once more he was doing just that, and small trace of a mine would be a blessing. With an unmoving gaze, he greets Bulkhead and Bumblebee as they head off towards the town of Jasper to get their human companions, Optimus already long gone taking first post on the surveillance trails. 

However, things seem far to quite, usually the old medic didn't mind, but his audio failed to pick up the sounds of Cliffjumper's morning workout or any signs of life coming from him. Out of concern, he glances over to the raised platform seeing only the furniture, "Cliffjumper?" He calls out looking around his feet before moving, "Cliffjumper!" His voice echoed through the empty confines, "Cliffjumper!" The medic calls out, "Where are you?" Ratchet walks back towards the recharge berths, perhaps he was still asleep. His mind went to panic, what if he was squashed! No, don't think like that, Cliff may have been persistent of sleeping in his old spot but his cot was tuck far under the berths away from the Autobot's feet. Ratchet kneels, turning on his head lights and training them onto the cot.

It was empty, blanket askew, and the cowboy hat sitting on top. Ratchet reaches out plucking the hat from the cot, balancing it on one finger as he stood back up and went searching for the horned-human, "Cliffjumper! Where on Earth are you?!"

_Shh-POW!_

Ratchet jumps then heads towards the blast finding smoke billowing out of a side hallway, able to hear coughing, "Cliffjumper!"

"I'm -cough- alright!" Cliff coughs out covering his mouth with one hand and waving the smoke from him with the other, "That -cough!- didn't work..."

"What are you doing!' Ratchet demands fanning away the smoke. As it clears, he sees Cliff standing near what looks like a human weapon, emitting smoke, covered in energon and burnt from a severe back fire.

Cliff moves away from his failed experiment, "Seems human weaponry doesn't like energon. Dammit, I spent days on that!"

Ratchet let's out an exasperated sigh, and places the hat on Cliffjumper's head as he reaches over to grab the weapon, "Looks like you destroyed it. You shouldn't be worrying about fighting with us. Instead focus on what that trail or whatever you call it that Primus gave you."

"Yeah, easy for you to say!" Cliffjumper huffs back removing the hat and using it to fan the remaining smoke away as he walks towards the main room, defeated, "You still have your weapons to fight with! I'm no good towards helping you anymore. What am I supposed to do? Tell a 'con to hold still so I can climb up him and use my horn to leave and unnoticeable, small stab wound?"

"How about not killing yourself again," Ratchet offers in a gruff tone while following after him, "I don't think I could stand to see Arcee go through mourning you again."

Cliff only looks to the ground feeling his heart ache at the thought, as he climbs back up the steps and leans on the rail, "From what I heard, I don't either. But I feel so useless! I mean, look at me! I'm a fleshy, weak, walking sack of, of, of squish!"

"Hey!" Miko retorts standing behind him with her arms crossed, "We're not weak!"

Cliffjumper spins around to face the human children and shakes his head, "You get damaged at the drop of a hat! Its a wonder all three of you aren't covered in scars!"

Jack chuckles, "We do get damaged easier then an Autobot, but we heal ourselves also. Seems every time one of you take a major hit or a cut Ratchet has to wield it close."

"What's your point?" Cliff asks looking at the oldest human skeptically.

"Look at your right hand," Jack replies, "You cut it several time on your broken horn, sometimes making it bleed, but each time it grew back like it never happened."

Cliff observes his hand seeing the teenager was correct, there was no evidence of the cuts the horn had given him. With a smirk he reaches up and rubs the side of it; the horn had regrown slightly, no longer covered by his red hair, but it made it easier to cut himself on the jagged edges along the break.

_Click!_

Cliffjumper snaps his eyes to Miko watching her play with her phone, "Did you take my picture again?"

"Yep!" she replies happily, turning the phone around to show it, "Yeah, I think you look better without it completely missing."

Cliffjumper couldn't help but laugh at the picture, he still though his human form looked ridiculous. He joins the humans leaning on the couch, Miko sitting closest to him, Rafael next to her starting up the weekend game tournament with Bumblebee, said scout standing behind them holding the small controller, Jack sat in the lone chair sprawling his homework across the table as he works on an English paper, ignoring Miko's comments to forget about it until Sunday night.

Arcee turn her attention to the main computer screen, "So, found anything new?"

"Recently? Only Cliffjumper trying to manufacturer an energon welding weapon from human weaponry," the medic motions to the burnt and now unusable rifle, "As you can see, energon ammo didn't agree with it."

Bulkhead snickers, "Hey Cliff, maybe you should try a hand held weapon instead of a firing weapon first." the former wrecker offers displaying his wrecking ball.

"What about the fire extinguisher?" Miko suggest, "Or an ax?"

"Don't encourage him!" Ratchet snaps at both of them, "I can't fix Cliffjumper if he gets badly hurt."

Bulkhead points out, "We got Jack's mother."

"Whoa, no!" Jack interjects looking up from his paper, "You heard what she said, trying to explain a human with metal horns to an ER doctor, he would be taken into custody, that I doubt even Fowler could release him from, and be experimented on."

"Yeah... I already gave her a good scare," Cliff grumbles recalling meeting the human nurse and her panic as she called him a devil. He then mutters only loudly enough for Miko to hear, "As small as I am, surely there is some way out of here...." 

"There's a hole by the main entrance," Miko whispers back keeping her eyes on the racing game between Bumblebee and Raf, "Suck it in and you can squeeze through with a minor scrape..." Cliff quickly glances at Miko as she winks. He does a half grin standing back up and walking down the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Arcee inquires watching her old partner scurry off.

"Human business," he replies knowing he could head towards the water drainage area and make a cut over to the main entrance without being caught. With Miko's tip, he trots off, everyone else none the wiser.

With ease, Cliff finds the hole and squeezes through the tight gap in the rock wall, freedom at last! He took a deep breathe of desert air, having missed it since being confined inside the base. Checking that he had his phone in a pocket and hat securely covering his horns, he grins and darts off towards the main road, if nothing else maybe he could explore Jasper on foot. Seeing life in a small town as a human instead of hiding as a red Dodge.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

His movements did not go unnoticed. Soundwave picked up that the odd signal was on the move but did not share such info. Silently, he turns and walks onto the outer hull of the Nemesis unquestioned by the Vechicons as he motioned for a hand full to follow him. Giving the gesture to move out, he and the loyal minions transform and fly towards the Nevada desert landscape. The signal's cloak was useless while Cliffjumper was out in the open, it called to all Cybertroians. Deciding to send out a scout, Soundwave detached Laserbeak, letting the drone dart ahead to locate the signal and trap it if need be.

Cliffjumper stood on the deserted road heading into town, observing the skyline from afar. He decided to not venture into the city instead head out across parched red earth to see the world from a mere six feet high. It was a vast difference from the sixteen feet he was used to. He felt like but a speck of dust as he walked and climbed to the high grounds for a better view. 

He smiles as the wind rushes around him and through his clothes, forgetting for the time his human form, and closes his eyes. Fading into the depths of his memory banks, he remembers life as it once was, how he met Arcee and Bumblebee. A lonely blue femme out matched by some brutes, and him to the rescue. Cliff chuckles at himself, he really was rash. He recalls threatening to give the brute the horns. Which resulted in a mass fight in the building. After dealing with the brute, Arcee grabs and pulls him out of the brawl and thanks him. Not a minute sooner did Bumblebee appear, worried for his older sister. That night started the chain of events of how his life became intertwine with the rest of his teammates. When the war broke out, how the three of them managed to stay together, and be chosen along with Bulkhead to fight alongside Optimus, and the five of them became Team Prime. The ups and downs, triumphs, defeat, worry, and joy.

Suddenly, Cliff was pulled from his daydream by a small furry creature rubbing his leg. His crystal blue eyes shift down seeing the jack rabbit, "Hey buddy. Enjoying the breeze also." The rabbit stood next to him cleaning its ears. "Peace... that's why I must stay strong and continue to fight. To restore peace. That is why I am an Autobot. I seek to save... not to kill. To make things as they were, to restore Cybertron's golden age." he then looks down at his hands, "How am I supposed to that as a human though?"

The rabbit stops and stands on its hind legs, ears pivoting as it listens. Cliffjumper blinks and looks down, "What's wrong?"

The sound of a plane over head, the rabbit scurries away as Cliff looks to the sky seeing Soundwave's drone, "Oh slag!" He darts off following the rabbit as fast as his legs will carry him. Laserbeak stays on him sending a picture of the fleeing human back to his master.

Soundwave makes a sharp turn, his troops following as they descend on the human. Cliffjumper looks back hearing five more engines, his eyes widen and he let's out a scream in panic jumping down the side of the hill and rolling to the bottom, the cellphone dislodges from his pocket and goes spinning across the red dirt away from him.

Once at the bottom he tries to stand only to have the wind from a low flying Vechicon topple him and dislodge his hat, sending it rolling across the dirt. The Decepticons transform from their alternate modes and gather around the silver cellphone, greeted by the screen showing a ticking timer. Soundwave scans it and sends a message to Megatron that they had located the source of the signal, a human communicator.

"Job well done," Megatron speaks in triumph, "Bring this human device to me. A handsome reward awaits you my loyal servant."

"Slag!" Cliffjumper jumps to his feet and races at the Decepticons and hurtles a large rock up at them nailing Soundwave in the back, "Claws off!"

Soundwave turns to observe who or what dented his armor humming in slight surprise seeing the human version of Cliffjumper charging at him, Starscream couldn't even properly kill an Autobot, the runaway seeker truly was useless.

Soundwave relays this fine to his master. Megatron was caught off guard to this news, how did his first experiment with Dark Energon return as a human after being killed? No matter, he issued the order for Soundwave to bring him in as well, alive!

Disregarding his lack of protective shell, Cliffjumper jumps and dives grabbing the phone only to have Soundwave snatch him up and put the squeeze on the human. Cliff gasps for air freeing one hand and attempts to fire at him, cursing when he recalls he no longer has his weapon. The Decepticons laugh and jeer at his futile attempt, amplified as he beats against Soundwave's iron grip. Cliffjumper gulps, "Not again... release me! What do you want with a human!?"

Soundwave projected an image of the cellphone across his screen.

"What? So desperate that you need an human communicator now?" He laughs then whimpers as Soundwave tightens his grip, "Can't breathe..." Cliff wheezes out, as he tries to struggle free, "Primus! Help me!"

_Honk! Honk!_

The tell tell horn of a semi truck sounded as a blue and red truck cab rounds the corner, Optimus Prime transforming out of his vehicle mode and raises his weapon, "Release him Soundwave!"

A line dance across Soundwave's face plate with a crackle, the Vechicons charge at Optimus firing their weapons as Soundwave transforms, holding Cliffjumper tightly against his underside with a tight claw and makes a turn towards the sky.

Not about to lose his comrade to the Decepticons again, Optimus Prime charges through the drones cutting them down then launches himself up the rock facing and makes a leap grabbing onto Soundwave's tail fin and pulling him back down, causing the 'con to spin out. Being an expert in the air however, he maintains both his flight and grip on Cliffjumper as he steadies himself just in time for Optimus to land and get a firm grip on the his slender frame.

Dispite Soundwave's struggling, the Prime doesn't falter and frees Cliff from his confines then tosses Soundwave to the side. The 'con quickly shifts back and slides hitting the rock face. Optimus sends him a glare, "Run back to Megatron, you will not take the life of any of my troops so long as my spark glows!"

Knowing he was out matched, Soundwave shifts back, calls Laserbeak back to him, and flies for the Nemesis

"Yeah you better run!" Cliffjumper call out, "Thanks Optimus. I really owe you one."

Optimus Prime cast a gaze of disapproval upon the human in his servo, "Cliffjumper, what you did was  beyond foolish. I ask you to remain in the base for the same reason I do not want the children to follow us into combat. You can be easily killed without a second thought from Megatron's army. You know this better then any other human on this planet."

Cliffjumper recoils from the scolding, "Sir, forgive me. I... Primus I feel so useless in this body!" He turns his back on his leader gripping his hair in frustration, "Why did you give me this form. A form I can barely use yet I am unable to protect. Much less protect the others. I'm useless in a fight."

"Humans have shown to have many other uses, Cliffjumper," Optimus speaks trying to console his friend, "The children are clever, and strong in a different way. They fight with us, but by a different means."

"What do you mean, sir?" Cliff asks turning back to his commander, curious.

Optimus notes, "Jack. is an inquisitive natural born leader, but still needs some coaxing to reach his full potential. Resourceful in a pinch, and, when needed, can outsmart his enemies. Miko, is brave and loyal. She never backs down, but often leaps before she look. Rafael, is a genius with human technology. Without him, Ratchet would be at a lost with the equipment we have been given. He is soft spoken, timid, and physically weak, but given the chance, he will  provide Soundwave with a challenge when it comes to discovering information."

Cliff sighs and looks away, "Sounds like the children have made themselves quite useful. And then there's me. A misplaced reborn Autobot turn human. All I'm good at his fighting, and that has been greatly hindered in this body." He then locks his blue eyes with Optimus's gleaming blue optics hoping the Prime would have an answer, "Why did Primus even send me back here if I am of no use to you?"

"That," Optimus answers, "I do not know. Perhaps you are here to see the world from a different view. Not as a god like being, but as one who is far more fragile." He then offers, "Maybe, Cliffjumper, that is why he sent you back."

Cliffjumper hums softly in thought, "Sir, can I make a request?" Optimus nods. Cliff inhales deeply, "You may be on to something. But, to finish the quest Primus gave to me, I must be allowed to leave the base. Only just now have I discovered a fraction of my goal. I fear it was the easiest and smallest portion. To find what else I need, perhaps not in the battle field, but being able to see this world from a different body, from ten feet shorter. Optimus, I request you grant me leave of the base as needed."

The calm minded leader did not answer at first, but instead studied his hand picked warrior, who he never would have expected would fit in his palm. He pondered over what he was told, and what he knew, Optimus slowly blinks having made up his mind, "Very well. I will grant you leave of the base, under the protection of one or more of the others. Either Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, or myself must be at your side. Human are vulnerable in this war, I fear you are even more so. Now that Megatron very well knows exactly who you are and your new form, he will not hesitate to capture or kill you. Soundwave must know of the signal your communicator gives off, that is how he found you. If he knows of it, then all of the Decepticon's do as well." He draws air deep into his intakes, "Take great caution, Cliffjumper. We do not want to lose you again, before your time."

"Understood, sir," Cliffjumper nods a soft smile on his face then feels the weight of the hat one his head once more.

"You should keep a tight grip on that," Optimus notes as he carries Cliffjumper through the ground-bridge  
~*~*~*~*~*

Word spread quickly among Decepticon radio chatter of what was causing the odd signal, and who was the holder of it. An Autobot named Cliffjumper now cast in a human form. The failure infuriated Megatron, had Soundwave not been his long time eyes and ears, the mute seeker would have suffered a greater punishment. 

Some of the radio chatter found itself onto an open channel, and was picked up by Starscream. The seeker may have left to his own devices, but he was not a fool. He listened in on any chatter he could, news of Cliffjumper's return weighed heavily on his spark, "How... but... I killed him!" He shouts to no one, "An... an Autobot doesn't simply survive as his spark chamber stabbed, being infused with dark energon, and then being crushed! Th-that's simply not possible!" He let out a groan holding his head and leaning on the side of the cave wall, his temporary shelter from the rain, "Okay... okay. He's alive. Where? I don't know. But he has something that gives off a highly unique signal. I can run off of that. I'll find Cliffjumper, and this time I'll make sure he can't be revived!" He chuckles at his plan until a realization dawn on the seeker, his scan for the signal didn't show anything, it must be limited range, Screamer slumps his shoulders and looks at the ceiling, "This... could take a while."

Time remaining: 5 months; 12 days, 5 hours  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for fun, Earth style! Until Knockout and Breakdown come to crash the party

Deep within the confines of the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis, Knockout stood before a computer screen, red optics watching closely as his long claws frantically type, he was on to something, and was not about to let go!

A whoosh was heard followed by heavy foot falls as the half blinded blue and silver decepticon enters the room looking at his smaller, crimson partner, "Found out anything yet, doc?"

"I'm close, Breakdown," the medic replies, "I think I may have found a way for us to find that human communicator that's transmitting such an odd signal."

"Oh, yeah?" his assistant asked curiously, "How? Even Soundwave is having trouble keeping track of it now."

With a coy smirk, Knockout stops typing, turning his head to look into Breakdown's eye patch and remaining yellow optic, holding out one hand, "Easy. The Autobots are not fools. They may have placed a cloak on it, but they only allowed it so its range would not reach into deep space. My guess, it has been reduced to maybe a 35 kilometer radius. Small enough to locate, large enough to be troublesome. However, seeing as it is the Autobot called 'Cliffjumper' that has it, and he is a human, now. He can't get to far without his buddies."

Breakdown gets an idea, "So we find him alone and bam! Right?"

"Almost," Knockout turns back to the screen, "Ever since Soundwave attacked him, the Autobots have been treating him as another one of their human pets. Wherever he is, at least one Autobot is with him. We have the signal's signature," the red medic pull a device from the console and turns away from the computer and back to Breakdown, "Now, how about you and me go for a drive?" the 'con purrs at his partner getting a eager smirk from the larger mech.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Miko cries out from the front passenger seat as Bulkhead whips around the corner, the young girl holding her arms up while the seat belt holds her tightly in place. 

Behind the large green ATV came a much smaller yellow and black car, Rafael's voice calling out from the back seat, "Come on Bee! You can catch him! Yahoo!"

Cliffjumper sits in Bumblebee's the front passenger seat equally cheering his friend on, "Come on Bumblebee! Don't let this lug nut beat ya!"

The yellow scout let out a series of whistles and bleeps shifting gears and racing past Bulkhead spraying dust at him and Miko as they whip past.

Bulkhead coughs clearing his intakes as he bares down, Miko cheering him on as they round the final corner, Bumblebee flying across the finish line first

Bumblebee spun around letting out a victorious whistle as Cliffjumper and Rafael cheer at their win, the two humans getting out and swapping a high five, one Earth custom Cliffjumper had taken to quite quickly.

Miko hops out of Bulkhead and growls, "Ugh! Come on Bulkhead you can be quicker then that."

"Miko, he's a scout, I'm a warrior," the large green mech explains, "Scouts are suppose to be quicker. But I could still out race Cliffjumper no problem."

Cliffjumper puffs up at his large friend, "That a challenge Bulk?"

Bulkhead revs his engine in good humor chuckling, "Maybe it is. I could even beat ya in a foot race now!"

"Ha!" Cliff barks back keeping his hands on his hips as he grins, "Just you wait, once I get my real body back, I'll beat both of you in a race!"

Bumblebee lets out what sounds like a laugh followed by several electronic beeps.

Raf giggles, "Yeah, your right Bee. No one can beat you!"

"I'll take that challenge!" Cliff smirks.

Miko nods, "Alright. But! You also have to give Me, Jack, and Raf a ride when you get your body back. Deal?"

Cliff nods, "Deal."

Bulkhead looks towards Cliff and questions, "You sound confident about actually getting it back. How do you know you will?"

"Simple," the horned-human replies, "I figure if I finish this quest early, that Primus will give back my old body for the remaining time."

"Sw-weet!" Miko cheers pumping her fist, looking forward to the idea of seeing Cliffjumper's true self for herself.

Suddenly, Ratchet's voice came over the com, "Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Get them out of there! I'm picking up two decepticon signals heading towards your coordinates. I'll send a bridge two klicks east further down the ravine."

"Don't leave now! We just got here!" a low pitch roar rang through the canyon as Breakdown drops from above.

Bulkhead quickly transforms and readies his weapon, "Bee! Get them out of here! I'll hold off this block head!"

A whistle of confirmation, Bee swung open his door as Raf and Miko scramble in, Miko having to reach over and pull Cliffjumper inside before he could take off. Quickly the seat belts snap around his three passengers, tires squealing, the young scout take off back out of the canyon.

War cries ring from both Autobot and Decepticon as Bulkhead's wrecking ball and Breakdown's hammer collide creating a split in the earth and a dust cloud to form. The duo bounce back from each others hit only to charge in again, Bulkhead ducking then knocking his rival away, "Anit got nothing better to do, huh 'con scum!"

Breakdown groans shaking off the hit then snarls, "I'll let Knockout have fun with your human pets!" With that, he charges forward again dodging around Bulkhead and batting the 'bot into the rock wall, "While he gets the communicator, I'll take this chance to extinguish you once and for all."

"You'll have to do better then that!" Bulkhead remarks charging back into the fight.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile, Bumblebee races out of the canyon and heads for higher ground as the humans look back, able to feel the shock waves from each wreckers' hit, "If Breakdown is here," Raf swallows, "Then... Knockout can't be to far behind."

Bumblebee gave a comforting whistle then several beeps sounding like a threat directed towards the cons.

"Such foul language scout!" A red sporty European looking car drives up next to them, Knockout letting out a chuckle, "I'll cut you deal, Bumblebee. Give me 'Cliffjumper'," the 'con medic paused to laugh getting a good look at the Autobot turned human, "And you can keep your other pets. Hey!"

Bumblebee quickly sideswipes Knockout, battering against him a few more times until the con begins to swerve having to stop and regain control, taking quick calculations of any damage as Bee speeds off.

Knockout looks at his once pristine paint job in horror, bright yellow paint now streaked down his left side embedded by some scrapes, "My finish! My paint!" The narcissistic mech snarls and yells, "You will pay for that! Come back here! I'll take you apart piece by piece and let your humans watch for doing such a thing to me!"

Miko turns around in the driver seat looking back as Knockout resumed his pursuit at a much faster pace, "Job well done. You made him even madder!"

Cliffjumper turns around, grabbing and replacing the cowboy hat on his head, "If we ground bridge out he will be able to follow us." He then turns his crystal blue eyes ahead getting an idea, "Bumblebee! If you can hold him off I can call for a bridge to get Miko and Raf out of here. We can hide near that ridge."

"No way!" Miko protest, "I'm not missing this kind of action!" She then yelps as Knockout takes a swipe into Bumblebee's side trying to make him spin out.

"I dismantle cars as easily as I can do bots, scout!" Knockout snarls, displaying a rifle from on side of his frame, "Let the surgery begin!"

Bumblebee quickly turns causing Knockout to fly past him, the yellow bot races over another small ledge, the landing jarring his human passengers some before he screeches to a halt and orders them out.  The young bot quickly takes on his biped form, looking at Cliffjumper with narrowed optics, nodding silently.

"Arcee would have my hide if I didn't!" He returns the nod grabbing Miko and Rafael leading them towards safety. Once making sure they were going to follow him, he grabs his cellphone, "Cliffjumper to base! Ratchet we need a bridge, coordinates are- AH!" He digs his heels into the ground throwing out his arms to catch the young humans before all three of them accidentally run over the edge of a deep ravine. The side was sheer and slick from wind wear, the bottom curve ever so slightly.

"Whoa!" Raf whimpers falling to his rear and backing up.

Miko shivers, "That, was a close on."

"Cliffjumper!" Ratchet was heard over the cellphone, "Cliffjumper! Coordinates!?"

Cliffjumper remain frozen, looking down at the bottom of the ravine, a long fall capable of breaking even a Cybertroain, his breath shorten, pupils dilated.

"Cliffjumper!" Ratchet called again.

"Snap out of it!" Miko shouts pulling him back from the edge, "What's wrong with you?"

Cliff nearly tumbles backwards turning and falling to his knees, accidentally ending the conversation on his phone. Such a long fall, it reminded him of that accursed energon mine. Visions, like a nightmare, the final moments replay themselves over and over. Starscream stabbing him, the lost of control, and thirst for destruction, his attack on Arcee, it came flooding back like a torrential rain

Gunfire mixed with screams brought him back to his senses, "Wh-what!" He looks up seeing Knockout pounce on Bumblebee, his red eyes filled with hate and revenge for his soiled looks as his claws rake across Bumblebee's armor leaving countless scratches. The scout knocks him away and fires, sending his opponent tumbling across the desert scape. Cliff suddenly remembers his mission, "Miko! Raf!"

"Over here!" Miko calls out, her and Raf having found a large boulder to hide behind. Without hesitation Cliffjumper runs to join them.

"Are you alright?" Rafael asks as he joins them. 

Cliff merely nods looking up over the boulder, "Right... uh, ground bridge." he reaches for his phone again but delays in calling the base, instead caught up in watching the fight at hand. Deep running training cloud his judgment. We wanted to jump into the fray, to fight, to give them the horns for messing with him and his friends. He grip the rock getting a painful reminder as the rock rubs against his skin of what he now was, a soft human that would be squished all to easily if he charged in.

"Rah!"

Bumblebee jumps aside as Breakdown come sliding across, the half blind 'con groans then jumps back up swinging as Bulkhead rushes at him again. Both wreckers soon engage in a shoving match as Knockout continues his assault on Bumblebee. The smaller bots seem to dance as they fight skillfully dodging one another onslaughts each able to land only a small hand full of hits, Knockout so desperate to have Bumblebee pay that he had forgotten his original mission.

Another heavy shout, this time Bulkhead was the one flying this time nearly hitting Knockout, had the medic not seen him in time, "Watch your aim!" the medic snarls at Breakdown. Then turns his attention back to Bumblebee, grabbing his stun prod and stabbing the young solider in the stomach.

Bumblebee's optics widen as he let out a long high pitched whistle from pain coursing through his body. Once it was removed, Bee falls onto his back optics closed and body twitching from the overabundant electricity in him. 

Raf gasps in horror, "Bumblebee! No!" He made a move towards him only to have Miko and Cliff pull him back. The young human whimpers, knowing he was too weak to do anything, he only could watch and shout hoping the 'bot he considered his brother would come to, "Bumblebee! Wake up! Bumblebee!"

Knockout off chuckles, wearing a victorious smile, and stands over Bumblebee, "Perfect. Don't go to far fleshing." his red optics shot over to Raf for a brief second then back to his prize as he switches to a welder, "You will be next."

"Get off of him!" Bulkhead broke away from Breakdown and tackles Knockout off of his friend, causing the smaller medic to go flying, hitting the ground and spinning before bouncing up and over the ravine with a shout. The sound of metal scraping rock is audible as Knockout digs his claws into the slick rock face, feet scrambling to find a foot hold, "Ahh! Help!"

"Knockout!" Breakdown rushes forward to save his partner but Bulkhead quickly blocks his way.

"Not on my watch!" Bulkhead grins triumphantly.

Bumblebee summons his strength back to his body staggering up and racing over to the sheer rock face, looking over to see Knockout quickly loosing his grip, knowing once it was gone the Decepticon was going to be a pile of broken scrap at the bottom.

Cliffjumper calls out, "Bumblebee! What are you doing!"

Bumblebee kneels at the edge and reaches one arm down, spreading his fingers as he reaches for Knockout's failing grip, calling to him with desperate beeps.

"Get away, Autobot!" Knockout snarls then whimpers as his grip falters.

Several short whistles in a demanding tone came from Bumblebee as he shook his servo.

"Save me!? Why?" Knockout demands.

Three short beeps was the response.

Knockout strains, feet still kicking at the slick rock, "What do you mean, 'Optimus would'!"

Bumblebee let out several fast pace beeps and whistles ending in a chirp, pointing to himself then the bottom of the ravine and reaching further for Knockout.

Knockout continued to strain weighing the options, no one would have to know he took an Autobot's help, right? Looking at certain death then back as Bumblebee, he narrows his red optics and reaches up grabbing Bumblebee's wrist taking the help as the young Autobot pulls him back up to safety. 

Once back on solid ground Knockout darts over to his larger partner, holding his side were Bulkhead had hit him. He looks at Breakdown then back at Bumblebee and growls, "Don't think this means I forgive you for ruining my finish."

"Knockout?" Breakdown looks down at his partner in slight disbelief, and Autobot had pulled a Decepticon from a fall to his death.

"Drive," Knockout orders,  "Next time Autobots. This won't end so easily." The duo turns and runs before jumping into their ground based vehicle modes and drive off.

Bulkhead looks down at his young friend, "Uh, Bumblebee? Did you seriously just save him?"

Bumblebee chirps and nods sounding rather happy about it.

"Bumblebee!" Raf cries out running over to and hugging his leg, "Are you okay?" Bumblebee nods kneeling down to place a gentle finger over Rafael's hand then let's out an apologetic tone. "It's okay," the young human replies, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Miko points out, "Not in the head! Bumblebee you saved a 'con! What gives?"

Bumblebee repeats the same answer he gave Knockout.

That made Cliffjumper laugh, "Optimus might be a good sparked being but I doubt he would save even Megatron."

"Actually, I think he would."

The group jumps and turns finding Arcee standing behind them, "Arcee!" Bulkhead speaks, "What are you doing here?"

The femme smiles, "Cliff called for a bridge but never gave coordinates," she then shrugs, "What can I say. I got a little concern for my old partner, and the rest of you. By the way, Bulkhead, you leave a trail a mile wide." The ex-wrecker grins taking it as a compliment

Cliff looks up at Arcee, "What in the Pit makes you think Optimus would forgive even Megatron of his crimes?"

"Yeah!" Miko chimes in, "Even if he is Optimus, there's no way he could forgive Megatron!"

Raf hums then nods, "I think he would. What about you Bee?" Bumblebee let out a chirp and nods.

Bulkhead huffs, "The way he thinks, I wouldn't be surprised!"

"Ratchet told me," Arcee answers looking between them, "He had ask Optimus the same thing. If Megatron ask for forgiveness, Optimus would gladly give it to him, and any Decepticon. And I'm sure he expects the same from us, we are to forgive them should they ask for it."

Peace.... Forgiveness....

After today, now back inside the Autobot base, both these words burn across Cliffjumper's mind. Another piece of the puzzle found. How many more remained, he wasn't sure. With a soft sigh he pulls the phone out of his jean pocket to look at the ever ticking timer.

Time remaining: 4 months; 08 days, 18 hours  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff helps Jack. Jack helps Cliff. Both give Arcee a headache. Then a certain spider appears. Time is growing short for Cliffjumper

A quiet Sunday afternoon at the Autobot base in Jasper, Nevada, there was no Decepticon activity to speak of, not currently, as Ratchet constantly reminded. Miko sat hunched over the table, feverishly scribbling down math equations and often yelling at the book to make more sense. Jack and Rafael had helped her with the first several problems until it became apparent she wanted only the answers and the helpful actions ceased. Bulkhead shakes his head reminding his human companion that she had brought it upon herself. Bumblebee and Raf were attempting to teach Cliffjumper about the racing game, despite Cliff's ability to constantly hit his own traps.

Jack seemed to have to oddest behavior, quickly picked up by Arcee, as he laid across the arms of a chair mumbling something to himself over and over again. His tone changing each time as well as the wording but the words 'Sierra' and 'dance' were constantly repeated. Becoming concern with Jack's frustration Arcee decides to ask, "Jack, what are you doing?"

The teenager jumps out of his trance, letting out a startled yelp, locking his blue eyes with Arcee's optics, "I... um... nothing." A light blush spread across his cheeks as he looks away and coughs, "Just thinking."

"About a 'dance'?" she questions knowing that was far from a usual thing the human thought about. His mind was mostly on tools, mechanics and school.

Miko looks up, "'Dance'? Darby you're actually thinking of going to that? I thought it wasn't your thing."

"What?" Jack asks sitting up and looking at Miko, "You're going aren't you?"

"Only so I can get on the stage and rock out!" the punk girl pronounces pumping her fist, "I'll have the entire place hopping! So, who are you going with?"

He merely huffs at her, "No one... why do you care?"

Arcee chimes in, "You kept talking about Sierra."

"A-Arcee!" Jack sputters at his guardian.

"Sierra?" Cliffjumper looks up from the game, he had managed to crash once more and come in last.

Raf answers without looking up from the television, "The girl Jack likes."

"Raf!" Jack turns holding his hands up gritting his teeth at the younger preteen, was it really necessary that the they tell the entire base about it!

Cliffjumper laughs, "Trying to get yourself a femme, Jack?"

Jack sighs and shakes his head, "I shouldn't even bother. Vince probably asked her anyways. She wouldn't give me a second thought."

Miko points her pencil at Arcee, "Why not use her? Sierra pays attention when you have your motorcycle with you."

"Yeah and I'm supposed to just wheel Arcee into the school," Jack speaks in dripping sarcasm

"Vince..." Cliff titles his head, "You mean the bully you three talk about?"

"The one and only," Raf answers, "You in on the next race?"

The older human shakes his head, the silver horns reflecting the light from the TV as he did, then stands up, "So in a sense, Vince is your rival, right Jack?"

"Oh, slag, here we go," Arcee groans not sure what he was going to tell the young boy.

Jack looks to Arcee confused then back to Cliffjumper, "What do you mean by rival?"

Cliff flashes a smile, "A rival, for the same femme you want to ask to this dance. Whatever that is."

"In that respect, yeah, I guess so," Jack nods.

"Okay," Cliffjumper rolls up the sleeves of his red plaid shirt to his shoulders, "Here's what you should do. Miko come here a second." He gave her no time to respond instead grabbing Miko and pulling her to the center of the platform, then grabbing Jack and pulling him over as well, "First, just be who you are. No point using a fake front. Alright?" Jack nods eying Cliff suspiciously, what would a Cybertroain know of Earth courting customs. Cliff nods and continues, "Second, don't be shy about it. Go up to her, a simple greeting works. Something along the lines of, 'Hey there. Want to come to the dance with me?'"

Jack laughs, "I don't know about Cybertron, but on Earth, girls seem to travel in packs."

"It wards off creeps," Miko shrugs, "And it works pretty well."

Cliffjumper was taken back a little bit by this news, "Packs? Hrm, okay. Well make you sure you stay near Sierra. Keep eye contact, no looking away. Got it?" 

Jack nods again then voices a flaw, "One problem, Vince won't be to far behind. He sees me with Sierra, its going to go downhill really quick."

"Not a problem," the humanized autobot smirks, "If Vince shows up, stay between him and Sierra."

"Death sentence," all three spoke at the same time, once more catching Cliff off guard.

Rafael looks over to them, "If Jack does that. Vince will give him a bloody nose. Or at least a black eye."

Jack nods, "He's right, and Mom will finish me off for getting in a fight, then probably come for you."

"Seriously?" Cliff asks looking between the three of them. He then smiles, "Ha! If he's a true bully, then he won't start swinging. Probably shove you out of the way. Get back up and go back to Sierra. Like so." He gestures Jack to stand next to Miko, then elbows Jack away, "Now come back, don't hesitate." Unsure, Jack obeys and stands back between Cliffjumper and Miko. "Good. That easy."

"Until Vince grabs Jack by the collar," Miko points out.

"Like this?" Cliffjumper mimics the grapple and holds Jack up by the collar of his shirt, "This is an easy break, use both hands and shove my chest right over my spark, hard," the older human pats the spot on his chest, "Go on."

Nodding again, Jack roughly shoves Cliff's chest pushing him back, and freeing himself from the hold. "Good, now turn back to Sierra. Don't leave until you get an answer. And don't attack. I do not need your mother chasing me with a high heel shoe again."

Shaking his head, Jack sighs and crosses his arms, "Okay, in theory, this is a good plan. But I can see as soon as a shove Vince, him grabbing me again and throwing a hard right."

"Then block," the red head replies, "If he swings a right hold up your left arm so he hits your fore arm," Cliff holds Jack's arm in the position and gives a light punch to the arm, "You'll get a bruise arm and save your face. The framework in your arm will stop the punch. Clench your muscles as well to help. Ready?" Cliffjumper waste no time and swings at Jack, the teen quickly holds up his arm, blocking the punch, Cliff swings again and Jack blocks the other side, "Good! Keep your defense up and stay between him and Sierra at all times. If needed, grab and pull her from the wall if he starts back you up. Try to stay in the open. If I recall, you cannot get in trouble for self defense but Vince will from attacking you. Correct?"

"Uh.... yeah I think so," Jack scratches the back of his neck, "You think this will work?"

Cliff smiles, "I wouldn't suggest it if I thought otherwise."

Jack returns the confident smile, "Alright, if this works, I'll owe you one."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day after school, Cliffjumper had decided to join the other Autobots in picking up their human allies from school, he was eager to see if his plan had indeed worked. Adjusting the hat some, Cliff watches eagerly from Bumblebee's driver seat.

Arcee's voice came over the com link, "Cliff, you realize if this idea causes Jack to be badly hurt, I am going to get you for it."

"I would count on it, knowing you, 'Cee," Cliff replies keeping his crystal blue eyes on the school's front door.

The last bell rings and the youth of Jasper come pouring out of its halls, the humans scurry around the yard,  chattering and gossiping, some making a straight dash to their cars or lining up to board the dull yellow school buses, others taking a seat on the low walls, several in small groups started to walk in different directions down the sidewalk. They quickly spot Miko skipping across the yard then jumping up on one of the low walls, standing and looking around much like a scout, Rafael soon joined her.

"Come on Jack, what's taking you so long?" Miko groans.

Raf pushes his glass back up his nose, "Maybe he's looking for Sierra."

They suddenly see Sierra walking across the yard and towards the sidewalk with two of her friends, Vince lingers by his car taking to other members of the street racing gang, Jack came darting down the steps struggling to close his backpack. Frantic he calls out, "S-Sierra! Wait!" He runs forward and catches up to the group of girls moving to the front of them so he's standing in front of his 'prize'.

"Oh, hey Jack." Sierra replies nervously as they begin to walk around him, "What's up?" Vince looks up from his buddies, narrowing his eyes and marches over to Jack.

"I... I... uh," He begins to walk backwards to stay in front of her, "I... You want to go to the dance with me Friday?"

Miko sees the incoming attack and starts to wave her arms trying to get Jack's attention while Raf tries to mouth out 'behind you'.

"Uh-oh," Arcee, Bulkhead, and Cliffjumper whisper in unison, Bumblebee letting out soft two shorts beeps.

Sierra blushes, "Oh! Um... I...."

"Trying to move in on my date, Darby?" 

Jack stops cold turning around finding the taller bully standing directly behind him. He swallows and calls for help from a higher power before turning his back on the green-eyed red hair teen and faces Sierra again following Cliffjumper's advice, "You... what?"

Vince snarls and grabs Jack's collar, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"And I'm talking to Sierra," Jack performs the shove after a slight hesitation. In shock from the counter Vince drops him and wears a look of confusion. Victorious, Jack turns back to her, "Sierra, allow me to take you to the dance Friday. We'll look good on my motorcycle don't you agree."

Bulkhead struggles to hold back a laugh. If Arcee had been in her biped form, a look of shock would be on her face.

"Oh!" Sierra's face brightens slightly, "Um, like, sure okay, Jack, right?"

Jack's cheeks went rosy with blush, it had worked, "Y-yeah! See you at six then?" Sierra nods, her girlfriends giggling as she playfully tells them them to shut up, the group of girls hurry down the sidewalk from the school, Vince still standing in stunned silence.

Jack watches them go then pumps his fist with an ecstatic 'Yes!' Miko and Rafael cheer hopping from the wall and climbing into Bulkhead and Bumblebee respectively. Miko cheers, "Nice going Cliffjumper! Jack gets the girl!"

"Can you show me that?" Raf asks leaning on his shoulder from the backseat.

Vince finally recovers from his stunned state, snarls and grabs Jack by the shirt collar again and tosses him across the yard, Jack barely able to keep on his feet, "You are going to regret that Darby! Sierra is going with me! Got it!"

Jack stood his ground even with nervousness showing through, "I do believe she said yes to me, not you."

Arcee watches with worry and mutters in feeble hope he would hear her, "Jack get out of there. You won. Let's go."

"Slag," Cliff mutters, "Come on kid, get out of there."

Vince let out a yell and charges at Jack tackling and sending his opponent flying a few yards across the school yard, Jack hitting the ground and picking up some grass stains. While Jack lays stun, Vince charges in like a predator to prey, right fist pull back ready to pound the idiot who decided to mess with his girl.

"Jack!" Arcee cries knowing she was helpless.

Miko yells, "Jack get up!"

"Jack!" Raf calls out, "Move!"

"Frag!" Cliffjumper bolts out of Bumblebee's passenger side door and races across the school yard, the hat hanging on for dear life to hide his horns.

With a groan Jack come to looking up just in time to Vince's fist coming swinging down to him, his eyes go wide, body frozen, a yell escapes his throat.

Next thing the he knew, he was snatched to his feet and being half dragged back to the waiting Autobots by Cliffjumper, Vince's punch leaving a dent in the parch earth, "Hey! I'm not done with you, Darby!"

"Jump on!" Cliff orders leading Jack to Arcee. Acting on instinct, Jack hops onto Arcee, Cliffjumper taking the seat behind him. Tires screech and away the three Autobots went turning the corner and heading for the outskirts of town not allowing any time for Vince and his crew to catch up to them.

Jack breathes heavily, keeping a death grip on Arcee's handles, "Sweet slag that was close!"

"Run next time, you idiot!" Arcee snarls at him, "I am not losing a partner again due to them not calling for help or running!"

"Hey!" Cliff retorts from behind Jack.

Arcee snaps back, "Do not get me started Cliffjumper! Be glad Jack is safe and you are stuck as a human!"

"At least it worked," Jack notes.

"And nearly got your face smashed in," she points out still angered.

"Hey Jack," Miko calls over the com link, "You okay?"

"Ask once Arcee is done with me," Jack replies with a sigh. He then looks over his shoulder at Cliffjumper, "Alright, I owe you one. What do you want?"

Without skipping a beat, he answers, "Next patrol, I go with Arcee and you stay at the base."

"Done," he replies looking forward again as they approach the hidden base entrance.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night had fallen over the Nevada desert scape, and as promised, Cliffjumper joined Arcee on the twilight patrol, usually she did this with Jack so she could then take him home but a deal was a deal. Using a length of string, Cliff had managed to tie his hat down so it wouldn't be blown away again. He grips tightly on Arcee's handles as the duo speeds down the all to well known trails they had made around the desert.

"Just like old times, huh, Cliffjumper?" Arcee remarks sounding rather pleased to have some alone time with him.

"Yeah, it has been a long time since it's just been you and me out here, alone," Cliff pauses in thought then adds, "Together."

Arcee gave a short laugh veering from the old trails and to and open area and close to a rock wall, "Thought while we had some time, on patrol, we could visit some old places." She stops allowing him to dismount before resuming her biped form.

Cliffjumper looks up seeing some of the stars starting to shine in the growing night, "This... this is where we landed." She hums giving a short nod and walks across the open area, he follows in quick step, "Before we got our vehicle modes to hide on this planet, seems like a long walk now."

She nods again, "Remember what you did when we first hit this rock?"

"Of course," he smirks and hugs her leg trying to pick up the larger femme to no avail, "Was much easier, when I was ten feet taller."

Unable to stop her laughter, Arcee had to bite her hand to muffle it, "And several tons heavier," she reaches down scooping up the human, "'We're alive!~' I believe is what you said."

It was his turn to laugh, "And you told me to lay off the hugs." Cliff knocks the hat off his head, the string catching around his neck letting the hat settle on his back, "You still think these organic creatures are cute?"

"They are adorable, the fuzzy ones," she remarks then looks at him curiously, "Why?"

"The fuzzy ones, hmm?" Cliff hums, "Then maybe I should let myself become fuzzy then." With one hand he strokes his chin and cheeks regarding rough whiskers that has once mare tried to reappear, this constant grooming had become annoying.

Arcee scoffs, "I prefer my mechs smooth as cold metal." she moves one slender finger to trace his horn, following its curve to the point and back again to the base hidden in his hair.

It made Cliffjumper shudder, the way she caressed his horns. They didn't look it but they were sensitive to her loving touch, the broken one even more so, making him whimper and shake his head when she started to trace it, "Easy there, 'Cee."

"Sorry Cliff," she replies moving to sit on a small ledge, holding her arm so he could easily move or climb up if he so choose.

"A-Arcee," he starts hesitantly, "is... is it true what Ratchet said?"

She blinks looking down at him, "What did he say."

Cliffjumper averts his eyes, "After, Starscream, snuffed my spark. He said you were taking it the hardest of everyone at base." He turns back to look at her curiously.

Her optics drop this time looking towards the dusty ground, "I thought I could save you, but, the Dark Energon had already gotten to you." She clenches her free hand, "Megatron had turned you into an experiment! I watched you slip away from me," Her optics close as purple lubricant 'tears' form, "I could only watch. Like I watched Tailgate slip away. And then you as well. I felt so helpless. There was nothing I could do." Her intakes hitch in a sort of sniffle, "I should have gone when you called for back up. Then you would still be here, and we need your help. All the extra fire power we can get."

He says nothing instead climbing up her chest to her neck and nuzzles his head under her chin, "Don't you start worrying about that. I... I think I have a plan. I do not know if it will work." Cliff was unsure hat to say to comfort her, he was never any good with this, "I am almost there. I don't know how I know, but I do."

Arcee reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes, "I'll trust you on this one, Cliff." she reaches up with one hand in a sort of hug being ever gentle, "Just... please don't do anything rash."

"That's what I do best, we agreed," he remarks back with a smile and moves to see her better, pushing against the hand so he falls back into it once more, "So, partner. What's the story with you and Jack?"

He looks at him rather taken back by this question, "Well, Jack. I told you how we met. He's smart, cautious, and able to think of plans on the fly. He has leadership quality, but I don't think he knows it fully. Not yet anyway. We are partners. I am his guardian against the Decepticons. And some times it feels like he is trying to protect me. I've taught him about Cybertron, and he's told me a lot about Earth. If anything, he is almost like a little brother to me."

"That's it then?" Cliffjumper asks in slight relief.

"Well, yeah," she looks at him, "What else d- Cliffjumper!" Arcee snarls catching on, "Honestly! We are two separate species!"

He flinches, "I was not suggesting that!"

Arcee felt her core temperature rise sharply, "Oh, uh, good." she coughs feigning clearing her intakes, "He's my partner in the fight. And a brother to me. That's all. As a partner, no, he won't replace you. No one can."

Cliff doubles over in laughter holding onto his sides, he hadn't laugh like this in ages, and Primus did he need it, "Did I actually make Arcee stumble! I can't believe that! The uptight strict second command to Optimus Prime himself."

She simply glares at him shaking her head and decides to change to subject, "So what is this master plan of yours?"

"Secret!" he replies regaining himself making her pout, "Now another question for you. Is that offer still open?"

Arcee gives his a quizzical look, "What offer?" She searches her memory banks then blinks when she finds it, "Oh! That. Well, if you had your old frame back, then, yes."

Cliffjumper gives her a warm smile again, "When my master plan works, I'll take you up on it." A sudden beep came from Cliff's phone prompting him to pull it out, there was a text message waiting for him, "From Jack, 'Mom found out about fight at school. Grounded for a week. Won't be at base. Bumblebee is taking me home.' ... I feel kinda bad now."

"I'm not even surprised he got in trouble, honestly. I don't blame you," she remarks catching a glimpse of the timer as he clears off the text message letting out a soft groan.

"What?" he asks looking back at her.

Arcee taps the phone's backside lightly, "That stupid timer. Just a constant reminder I'm going to lose you again."

Cliff's eyes shift back to the screen, watching as the seconds tick by until the screen goes blank, and the phone reenters stand by mode, "There's still time left. And I plan to take advantage of every second I have."

"Aww, how sweet!"

Both autobots look up and around hearing the voice of a femme, Acree snarls, "Arachnid!"

"Who else were you expecting? Tailgate?" The ground rumbles and from under the earth emerges the spider decepticon, "Well, well. You got a partner back, as a human! How quaint. You know, Arcee. You should really find partners with some more resilience to them then that organic shell. Now, I'll give you a chance. Hand me Cliffjumper and his communicator, and I'll let you scurry back to Jack. I won't be long, dear. He is next on my list."

Arcee puts Cliff down on the ledge, "Hide!" She then turns to Arachnid pulling out her rifles, "Not if I scrap you first!"

Arcee opens fire on the decepticon spider, Arachnid making quick use of her long legs to skitter away and up the cliff face holding out her hands and firing twin globs of sticky webbing, both hitting Arcee's wrists and pinning the Autobot to the rock.

Not taking any chances, the spider launches forward spinning her web to encase Arcee's body and legs, immobilizing her, "As the humans say, game, set, you lose." Arachnid traces one claw across Arcee's face leaving a small acid trail, "I'll come back for you. Oh Cliffjumper." The spider hops onto the ledge and scurries across the rock face scanning the ground for the horned human.

"Scrap!" Arcee shouts struggling against the bindings, "Cliffjumper! Get out of here!"

A sudden shot of energon flashes over her head hitting Arachnid square in the back making the 'Con tumble slightly. It was quickly followed by the agile yellow and black Bumblebee. Arcee hears a familiar voice shouting orders, "Keep the spider busy! I'll free Arcee!"

"Jack!" Arcee calls out in worry for the much smaller human watching as Bumblebee darts past her and Jack pulls out his pocket knife, starting to cut away the webbing, "But how-"

"Cliffjumper," the teenager replies, "Bumblebee and I were the closest."

Arachnid shouts darting around Bumblebee gunfire, kicking the scout and firing the webbing at him, trapping the young 'Bot to the ground. She laughs, "And just like that. I catch a bug in my web."

"And you get the horns!" Cliffjumper charges forward, head down and digs his silver horn into Arachnid's left leg.

In pain, Arachnid cries out, kicking the human off of her and sending him flying towards Jack. Jack looks up just in time for Cliffjumper to fly into him knocking both of them into the dusty ground. Examining her leg, the 'con sees the horn actually managed to leave a small gash, it now leaking a steady stream of energon, "You'll pay for that!" Forgetting about Bumblebee, Arachnid shift to her spider like limbs and charges towards the down humans, one claw drawn back.

"He-yah!" Arcee pulls free of the weaken webbing jumping up and delivering a swift punch to the spider's jaw, knocking her opponent back. With out a second thought she let's loose a volley of kicks and punches, giving the two humans time to get up and free Bumblebee.

Getting her guard up, Arachnid blocks a kick, catching Arcee's ankle, using her spider like limbs to grabs and toss the Autobot away from her. With a hiss, acid leaking from her jaw the spider runs forward and pounces on her prey, "Oh my dear Arcee. You have been my prey for far to long. Time to end this hunt."

A loud mechanical whistle and Bumblebee pounces on Arachnid's back pulling the spider off of his comrade only to be tossed and caught in the web again, "Wait your turn bug!" the 'Con hisses turning back to Arcee and trapping her in the webbing again, "Now, where was I?"

"At the part where you leave!" Jack calls out, getting a piggy back from Cliffjumper, the humans get on Arachnid's back, Jack forcing the knife into one of the joints of the spider limbs making the con falter. Cliff grabs Jack and jumps again as Arachnid crashes to the ground changing back into her biped form.

"You humans are more annoying then scraplets!" the spider hisses then turns hearing Bumblebee pull free of the webbing and train his cannons onto her.

Arcee laughs, "And that is why I like to have partners. Always help to have someone watching your back." With a grunt, she pulls herself free and trains her rifles onto her rival.

With a growl, Arachnid backs up slowly, her purple optics dart between the 'Bots and humans. Two legs injured leaving her with a limp in both forms, she leaps and morphs into a helicopter, taking to the sky and fleeing as Bee and Arcee fire until she disappears into the night.

"And stay gone!" Jack calls out, "Arcee, Cliffjumper, you two alright?"

Arcee lowers her weapons kneels to her human friend, "Thanks, partner."

"It was all Cliffjumper," Jack notes motioning to the horned-human, "He called for back up." Bumblebee nods with a chirp.

Cliff gives Jack a friendly pat on the back, "Don't be so modest, you and Bumblebee helped scare off Arachnid. That's no small feat. Um, sorry about getting you in trouble."

Jack smirks and shrugs, "Not your fault. I did the action."

"Shouldn't you be getting home," Arcee suggests, "Before June tries to scrap me?"

"And not save my partner and her old partner?" the youth crosses his arms, "I thought you would be more grateful for me trying to protect you Arcee."

"Trust me, I am," Arcee replies, "But I am your guardian, even against your mom at times."

Bumblebee let out a string of clicks and whistles. Cliffjumper looks up and nods, "Exactly. Autobots are suppose to protect everyone they can."

Peace...Forgiveness...Protection. Another piece to the puzzle falls into place, and with it, Cliff can't help but think that is the final one.

As the small group hurries away from the scene, a certain seeker watches with red optics from the shadows, hidden by the night, "I owe you some thanks, Arachnid," Starscream speaks to no one keeping his optics on the cowboy, "You lead me back to Cliffjumper. And this time, I'll make sure his spark stays out."

Time Remaining: 3 months, 16 days, 16 hours.  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper grows weary of his human form, as time grows ever shorter. Now for his greatest task, confronting Starscream.

Cliffjumper let out a low groan, pushing himself up from the couch seeing the other Autobots exiting the base, Ratchet remaining by the central computer. The redhead gave a half heart-ed nod to his friends as they left to start patrols after taking the children to school. A mention of standardized testing pass in his memory briefly but just as quickly was forgotten. With a loud yawn Cliff pushes himself off the worn cushions, pausing to stretch before moving to clean up his piles of research from last night, "G'morning, Ratchet."

The medic let's out a huff, "You have been spending many late nights here, Cliffjumper. Are you alright?"

"No," he answers bluntly, "I'm running ever lower on time. I thought I had finished my quest, but something is still missing. If I'm right as to what it is... I am a dead man either way."

Ratchet pauses in his work and turns to face the horned human. Instead of the face of a brave warrior cast in human flesh, he is met with the face of on tired of fighting and in desperate need of rest. Dark circles encompasses Cliffjumper's eyes, his hair a matted mess, now streaked with silver strands, his body look frail, the metal horns had lost their luster. His stance was weak seeming to be on his last legs of a fight. Ratchet's optics expand, he then quickly moves his forearm to scan Cliff's body and pulling the readings up on screen, "You look like you've been through the Pit!"

Cliff lets out a short chuckle, "I feel like it."

"Have you been sleeping any?" Ratchet inquires, his main concern was now Cliffjumper's well-being.

"A little... maybe four hours at most," he replies sorting through his papers and making a neater stack on a table, "I've been doing a lot of work the last few weeks."

"Only four!" the medic turns to face him, "Humans need twice that amount nightly! No wonder you look so horrid! What about food, you have been eating, yes? These scans show you have lost weight."

Cliff nods, "Of course I've been eating, doc."

Ratchet back at the screen, "What about this morning?"

"Not yet," he admits.

"Last night?" the medic asks.

"Um...," Cliff rubs his head in thought, "I... I don't remember." he turns and opens the mini fridge, the supper Miko had brought him was still in there, "Huh, guess I didn't."

"Cliffjumper!" Ratchet bellows in a scolding tone, "I am no expert on humans but I know that to survive they need to eat and sleep! Please tell be you have been in the very least consuming water!"

In a mocking gesture, Cliff holds up a half full water bottle and shakes it at the medic, "Yeah, I've been taking in water."

With a sigh, Ratchet turns back to the computer, "What on Earth could you be doing that causes you to forget to eat and sleep?"

"Solving life's-" Cliff pauses to yawn, "greatest mysteries, Ratchet. It takes a while. More so as a human." Taking out a sandwich, he quietly eats though he does not feel hungry. If nothing else it would get Ratchet off his case. Leaving it half eaten, he places it back in the fridge and walks closer to him, "Random question. I haven't seen Scream in a while. What happened to him?"

"No idea," Ratchet replies, "After he escaped from us, we have not seen him. I could go so far as to say he has abandoned the Decepticons."

Cliffjumper blinks, "We are talking about the same Starscream right? Megatron's right hand. The one that off lined me. He left? Just like that?'

Ratchet nods, "As crazy as it sounds, he did say he would have no place with the Decepticons anymore. And wanted to become an Autobot. A lie, I'm sure, as he did attack Arcee afterward." 

Cliffjumper let out a scoff then shakes his head, "That, might cause some concern for me then."

"What do you mean?" Ratchet inquires looking at him again curiously.

"I need to find Starscream," Cliffjumper states in a single breath.

Ratchet looks at him stunned, "What has gotten into you? Go looking for Starscream! As a human! Don't be a fool, Cliffjumper. This is surely a plan born of sleep deprivation."

"No, no," he shakes his head, "I've gone over it hundreds of times. As insane as it sounds, I think... I think to complete this quest Primus has given me, before I stand before him once more, I must find Starscream and speak with him. I must. And I need your help Ratchet."

"Me?" Ratchet wore a look of disbelief but none the less he would listen.

Cliffjumper nods, "This stays between us. Starscream is not a fool but he is a coward and only fights battles in his favor. A human is no threat to him, and neither would a medic, like you, be. If he is near by, he would attack us, right? Then I can get to him while you hide, then on my signal call you for back up. Alright?"

Ratchet scoffs, "That is one of the worse plans I have ever heard. We will both be killed!"

"It's a horrible plan, I know," Cliff agrees, "And under normal circumstances I would never suggest it. Ratchet, please, I do not know if this will even work. But I simply must try. Even if it means...."

"Means getting killed again?" Ratchet finishes for him, getting a nod. With a sigh, Ratchet drops his shoulders and shakes his head, "What are you trying to accomplish by doing this?"

Cliffjumper breathes deeply, "I was given six months and was given the form of a human. I have right at two months remaining maybe even less. I haven't checked in days nor do I want to. If this works, I hope to spend the remaining time back in my former self. I am of no use as a human. I'm a fighter on the front lines, not someone that hides in the back. That is where I belong. And you guys need my help. Don't deny it."

Ratchet looks away, it was true, they needed all the help they could get. Everyday the Decepticons got stronger, as the Autobot energon supply grows smaller. He had little success in completing the synthetic energon formula. He played the plan over and over in his processor, every outcome was a grim one, "How sure are you that this will work?"

"Not at all," Cliffjumper answers, "Its a one in a million chance. But I have to try. It leaves a chance."

The medics blinks giving his friend a thoughtful look, knowing all to well that serious look in Cliffjumper's tired blue eyes. Even with his body exhausted, the brash bull like transformer was willing to try anything it took. No longer did Ratchet see the face of a whipped Autobot stranded in a fleshy shell, but saw one of that battered by war and willing to fight no matter what it took, the fire had reignited, and it was Ratchet's job as the chief medical officer to keep it going, "Alright."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rocky path causes a bumpy ride for Cliffjumper as Ratchet winds his way through the desert towards Starscream's last known location. With the cowboy hat secure on his head, Cliff hangs onto the ladder attached to the rear of Ratchet's vehicle mode as he scans the sky, Ratchet keeping close watch on his radar and contact with base, "It is highly possible that seeker is no longer here, but at least it is a place to start." Ratchet notes.

"He will show up, call is a gut feeling," Cliffjumper replies, noting the cell phone feels unusually heavy in his pocket.

Ratchet comes to a stop letting Cliffjumper off before returning to his biped form, "Just as a thought, he is no where to be found. He could have flown to anywhere on this planet. Or even into space if he so chose."

"Don't give up yet," the cowboy climbs up a rock face looking around before inhaling deeply, "Screamer!" his voice echos, "Where are you! You ugly fragger! Come out, come out, you coward!" 

There was no reply, only the multiple echos as they fade away.

With a sigh, the medic holds up a scanner as he walks forward unable to pick up any signal aside from his own and Cliffjumper's, "He's defiantly not here. We should try the next set of coordinates."

Letting out a distraught groan, Cliff nods and slides back down the hill to Ratchet, "We'll find him. If it take all the time I got left."

"Or I can find you!"

A sharp sudden roar of a jet engine was heard, dust and wind whip around them limiting visibility. Ratchet looks up just in time to see a set of talons emerge from the dust followed by a pair of red optics. The talons grab and toss the old autobot away and down the gorge with ease. Cackling, the mechanical being lands with a sharp thud and snatches up his prey, "Hello, Cliffjumper." Starscream grins laughing softly to himself, "Imagine seeing you here again. Need to retake this lesson, hmm?"

Cliffjumper growls and struggles against the hold, Starscream causally crushing his rib cage in his grip, "Long time... no see... Scream." he wheezes out, "Just... the con... I wanted... to find."

"Hmmm~" Starscream purrs, "Well then sorry to disappoint but I work alone now. I am curious though," he eases up his grip on the human slightly, "What power granted you a second life in this form?"

"Stick around," Cliffjumper comments, "and you'll meet him,"

This makes the seeker laugh once more, "Oh really? And what does a human like you plan to do to me hmm? Poke me with your horn!?" Screamer flicks the hat away with his thumb and middle finger, the force strong enough to break the string, allowing both to go tumbling to the ground.

Cliff shakes his head, "Your interested in my cellphone, aren't you?"

"What use have I for such a primitive communicator?" he questions insulted, not knowing of what Soundwave had discovered.

The horned human shrugs, "Just curious. But, I am glad you found me. There is something, I need to tell you, after all."

"And what would that be?" the ex-con questions, "Damn me to the pit for killing you? Threaten my spark? Please," he holds up on curved talon resting the tip above Cliff's head, "enlighten me." Starscream smirks, one hard tap and this would all be over. Ratchet had recovered from the attack and stood one finger pressed to his helm watching Cliffjumper for the signal. If this got to much further out of hand, he was calling for the other regardless.

Cliffjumper looks into the face of his attacker, without fear, his portrayal of hate left, replaced by a soft smile like that of welcoming an old friend, his eyes mirroring this, "I forgive you Starscream."

"Wh-what?" Starscream was taken back by this and dropped his attacking hand, staring at the fragile human

"What?" Ratchet echos dropping his finger from the communicator.

Cliff nods and look at Starscream keeping the forgiving smile on his face, "I forgive you for killing me. I forgive your deeds against the Autobots and against me. I forgive your attacks on my friends, your intent to harm them and those who are native to this world. I forgive you Starscream."

Ratchet stood in disbelief, Cliffjumper had to be out of his mind!

Starscream was unsure of how to respond. In his clutches one thread away from death at his hand a second time, an Autobot turned human had forgiven him of his crimes. Any other Autobot could have never done so nor would any in the right state of mind. His face twists into a snarl, "If this is your idea of some kind of trick then it is a horrid one. At least say something believable!"

"I mean every word," Cliffjumper replies, "I have said what I needed to you. The choice you make now, let it be all your own."

Ratchet watches with baited breath, still the signal did not come, why was he not saying it!

Starscream let's out a short laugh, "You are a fool and so are the other Autobots as are the Decepticons who so loyally follow Megatron!" He raises the hand holding Cliffjumper high above his head tightening his grip, "And this time I will make sure you stay dead!"

"Cliffjumper!" Ratchet calls out, gaining Starscream's attention, "Ratchet to base! I- AUGH!" Ratchet stumbles backwards clutching his side as the seeker pulls his talon like fingers from the fresh wound.

"Ratchet!" Cliff calls out watching the medic stumble then fall. Frantic, he tries to fish out his cellphone to call for back up.

"You brought a lap dog to protect you? Really?" Starscream cackles, "You are a fool Cliffjumper. Now where was I? Oh, yes." Starscream chuckles darkly looking at Cliffjumper's terror filled eyes, "Any last words, Autobot?"

Cliff nods, "Primus! I have my answer!"

Not amused, Starscream huffs, "Now, this time! Stay dead!" He raises his fist clutching Cliffjumper high above his head  and tosses the human into the rock face, then firing a shot for good measure

A sickening snap his heard followed by Cliffjumper gasping for air as the energon envelops him. Eyes close, body feeling like lead, he plummets to the ground, once more surrounded in darkness. His limp lifeless body hits the desert floor bouncing once. Tucked in his pocket, the cellphone breaks upon impact, timer freezing, the screen shutting off and signal disappearing from both Autobot and Decepticon radar.

The seeker arches his back and shout to the heavens, "All hail Starscream!" Starscream laughs at his victory unaware of the howls of terror coming from the Autobot base as they bridge to the last imputed coordinates. 

Arcee's voice rings out clearly across the desert as she cries, "Cliffjumper!"  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time cut short, did Cliffjumper find enough pieces in time.

"Ugh.... my head...." Cliffjumper groans looking around surrounded by a brilliant light noticing he was back in his Cybertroian self.

"You have returned early." A powerful voice above him speaks.

Cliffjumper turns around seeing he was once more in front of Primus, and again nearly blinded by the light the deity gave off, "I am. I have done what you have asked of me."

"Very well," Primus's deep voice bellows, "What is your answer?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Cliffjumper! No!" Arcee races ahead of the pack ignoring Optimus's orders, this couldn't be happening, not again!

Ratchet coughs and struggling to stand holding his side, "You... monster!" He groans and yell, "Cliffjumper! Cliffjumper! Wake up!"

Starscream cackles again, "Oh I don't think your fleshy friend will be returning this time. I made well and sure of that!"

Shots were fired as a blue motorcycle races into view, quickly snapping to her biped form, "Cliffjumper! Oh no...."

With a snarl the seeker jumps back and up the cliff face firing at her, "Want to join your partner? I'll be happy to oblige!" Starscream jumps and transformers into a jet plane, soaring to the skies and opens fire on Arcee.

She did not falter, and pulls out her rifles returning fire on the seeker, she knew Cliff was dead, and this time, she would make him pay for it. She then darts forward and jumps up the canyon sides reaching to grab one of Starscream's wings. Not allowing the attack, he quickly shifts and kicks her back to the ground making her slide a little way, "Starscream!" She yells out, "I will kill you for this!" She scrambles back to her feet and launches at him again.

"In that case!" Scream prepares on of his missiles, "Join Cliffjumper in death, Arcee!"

Bumblebee races up into the canyon letting out a screaming whine at Arcee grabbing and pulling her back down in time for the missile to fly over her head. Dispite her protest, he holds tight to Arcee, the young scout trying to comfort and talk some sense into her.

Starscream laughs, "I'll get three in one go then! Augh!" He grips his arm from the fresh weapon burn, he looks up seeing Optimus and Bulkhead rushing in as well, Optimus readying another shot. With a snarl he changes back into his jet form, "Next time, Autobots!"

"Coward!" Arcee yells at him still struggling against Bumblebee's iron grip. Once the seeker was out of sight, she falls limp, the yellow 'bot allowing her to drop to her knee. Tears fall from her eyes as she cries out in anguish and mourning. Cliffjumper was dead again, she was too late, again, "It's all my fault...." Arcee sputters sniffling gripping the ground, "All my fault!"

Ratchet let's out a sigh lowering his head in respect, "No, Arcee. The fault rest with me. I should have never agreed to this."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"For peace, is why I fight. I wish to end this war. It has been going for far to long. I will fight to end it. And return peace to Cybertron!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Cliffjumper," Bulkhead speaks in a somber tone, "What were you thinking buddy..."

Optimus let's out a sigh and goes to help Ratchet up, "Are you alright, old friend?"

With a groan, the medic takes the offered servo, and pulls himself up, "It is not I, who you should be worried about..." Ratchet's optics cast a sad look upon Arcee as she crumples against Bee, trying to hide her pain and and her tears. She was the second in command. A leader to the others, they should not see her like this.

Bee let's out a low worried tone at his older sister, they only response was her nudging him out of the way. Spark heavy with grief, feeling as though something was trying to pull it from her chest, she crawls over to Cliffjumper's body. Cliff's flesh was already going cold, lips slowly turning blue as were his finger tips.

Silently, Arcee slides both hands under her fallen partner, and scoops him up, holding him close, "At least... we can give you, a proper good bye, this time. Eh, Cliff?"

"Rafael," Optimus calls over the com link, "Open the bridge to its last coordinates."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"To show and offer forgiveness to all beings who act against me. Even those who only seek to destroy us. That is why I am an Autobot."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emerging from the ethereal emerald gate of energy, the Autobots sadly walk back into their hidden base out side of the small town of Jasper. Jack, Miko, Rafael, and Agent Fowler look over the rail watching them closely, "What happened out there, Prime!?" Fowler demands

"Ratchet," Raf notices, "You're hurt."

Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead look up in a silent greeting to their human comrades and friends, then step aside letting Arcee step closer so they can see Cliffjumper.

Jack's eyes go wide, "Oh no..."

"Cliffjumper!" Miko cries out, "No...."

"He... he can't be...." Raf stutters. 

Fowler let's out a low sigh, looking down, unsure of what to say.

Arcee at last raises her head to meet the horrified looks of her friends, only giving a nod to confirm their suspicions before moving to place Cliffjumper on the middle of a large berth meant for a Cybertroain. The humans clamber down the stair way and over to him Bumblebee and Bulkhead picking up and placing them on the berth so they can see, Optimus gives Ratchet a nudge towards the med lab, so that he can patch up the medic.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"To protect my comrades, all Cybertroians, and even the humans. From those who seek to shroud the Universe in darkness."

Primus says nothing at first merely looking at the red Cybertroian before him, "Cliffjumper, Autobot. I now pass my judgment on your spark."

A deafening crackle fills the air, but Cliffjumper stands tall, unafraid, ready to accept whatever fate was to be dealt to him, unaware of the fighting on Earth.

A deep chuckle is heard as the crackle dissipates, "And so is is, Cliffjumper. The Plains of the All spark are open to you. However, you did not use all of the time I have allowed of you. Do you return, once more in the garb of one of Cybertron? Or do you enter and take the eternal rest that waits for you."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Agent Fowler kneels next to the deceased, taking and folding Cliffjumper's hands across his chest in the traditions of Earth, next taking the cowboy hat and letting it rest on his stomach, and finally pulling from Cliff's pocket, the destroyed cellphone, wires hanging from the broken shell. With a nod, the dark skin human stands up and folds his hands low and to the front. The three children join him, Jack mimicking Fowler's pose, Miko rubbing her eyes trying to fight back her tears, while leaning on Jack, Raf breathes heavily and joins Miko, holding onto Jack's waist. Seeing this, Jack moves his hands and wraps them around his friends to comfort them.

"I'll start," Fowler inhales deeply, "Cliffjumper. Warrior from another world. You live in secret on this planet in hopes of ending a war to never be made public. Given a second chance at life, to walk as one of us. Just know, wherever you are, if you can hear me, it was an honor to know you."

Jack breathes deeply, "I... I may have only known you for four months, Cliffjumper. But as far as I am concern, I would call you just a close a friend as any other Autobot here. I'll watch out for Arcee for you."

"Goodbye, Cliff," Miko sniffles, "You were one tough 'bot. Even as a human. We'll kick bot 'Con butt, just for you."

Rafael swallows, "You were amazing as a racer. You were strong but kind, and caring"

Arcee continues, "Good bye, partner. We sure need your help. We'll continue to fight on in your name. And keep you alive in hopes that this war will soon end." She blinks letting the tears fall

Bumblebee speaks in a soft low whistle and beeps, then clenches his fist and nods then looks to the children and back to Cliffjumper, letting out a whistle sounding like 'goodbye'.

"Later buddy," Bulkhead speaks in a somber tone, "It would have been great, to smash those 'Cons with you once more. We'll play your favorite song for you tonight."

Holding the freshly repaired wound, Ratchet joins them at the berth, "Cliffjumper, you are a crazy being, with insane plots in your in head. And without that, you wouldn't have been you. We will never forget you Cliffjumper. Thank you, for everything."

"Cliffjumper," Optimus starts, "Brave, loyal, even if you were bullheaded. You are strong, and never one to back down from a fight even with the odds stacked high against you. You now know more of this universe, then we probably ever will, having had a second chance to walk the path of life, in a different shell. Wherever you may have ended up in the afterlife. We will never forget you. We will end this war, once and for all. Cliffjumper; Autobot, Human, Friend. Rest in Peace."

All as one, they close their eyes and lower their heads, Fowler murmuring a soft prayer as well as Ratchet. The memory of the bright red Autobot, the rash red head horned human, they would never forget him. Together they stood in silence, together in mourning of a lost ally, for now, it did matter if they were cast in flesh or metal, energon or oxygen rich blood, spark or heart. It was the same.

Suddenly, a bright light engulfs Cliffjumper's human form, radiating from his chest. Everyone's optics and eyes snap open, the human taking several steps back. The light grows more intense soon blinding them, the humans race off the berth to the safety of an open servo, as they shield their vision.

Narrowing their optics, trying to see pass the light, the Autobots take a quick step back, wind begins whipping around their bodies and the base, making some equipment bounce and loose clothes flutter. At the central console, the computer beeps picking up another life signature inside the base.

The light fades away, the Autobots having to refocus their optics then gasping in surprise, the humans blink away the spots dancing in their vision the each let out a startled yell.

Optimus breaks the silence, "Impossible...."

"C-Cliffjumper!?" Arcee speaks, all eyes now on the large red autobot laying on the berth, his hands still folded across his chest, the hat continues to sit unnoticed on his abdomen.

With a groan, the red 'bot's face twitches, his optics shuddering open only part way before fully opening, "'Cee? That you?" His hands fall from his chest, moving to push himself up, feeling the hat slide into his lap. Blue optics look down at his form then to his hand, then both hands going to his head meeting with sleek metal and horns, "I... I'm me!" Plucking up the hat between two fingers he turns to look at his astonished teammates, "What? Miss me already?" He turns and slides off the berth as they back up, "I was only gone for a few minutes that time. It's me, Cliffjumper." He motions to himself, "Back in metal."

"Cliffjumper!" The Autobots speak in unison, those holding the humans gently putting them back down on the raised walkways.

"Aft!" Arcee runs forward and smacks him clear across the face, "That's for not calling for back up again!"

He doesn't flinch, taking the hit then laughs, "I deserved that, Arcee. I'll admit it." He places one servo on her head, "It's good to see you again as well."

Bumblebee throws his fist into the air letting out a loud whistle of joy and celebration.

"You're back as you!" Bulkhead steps forward raising one fist, Cliffjumper matching the greeting as they pound their fist together.

"You bet I am!" Cliffjumper remarks.

Ratchet shakes his head, "By the All spark This was your plan!"

Cliff gives a nod, "Sure was doc bot. And it worked like a charm!"

"Wait," spoke Miko, "So, you're back for good, right!?" Jack and Raf stood with her near the railing, Fowler not sure what to think.

The red Autobot looks away, "Not... exactly."

"What do you mean?" Arcee asks worried.

Cliffjumper sighs, "Primus gave me six months, I only used four. So now I-" he hesitates unable to think of another to put it, "I have two months left as my true form. As an Autobot."

"That's it?" Bulkhead, Jack, and Miko speak in unison.

"Then let us not squander it," Optimus speaks looking at his soldier, "Cliffjumper. I have heard of second chances at life. This could almost be considered, in a sense, a third chance. Even if you are only given two months. We will take the help you can provide for us in such a short allotted time frame. I do ask this, please do not do something like that ever again."

Cliffjumper nods at his commander, "I do not plan on it, sir."

"So this is what you really look like," Miko notes as Cliffjumper walks closer to them. She holds up her phone and takes a quick picture, "Hmmm, yep. Defiantly suites you better."

With a smirks he looks at the children, "I should hope so. I look better in metal."

"Hey, your horns match the rest of you now," Jack notes using his hands to mime horns on his head.

Cliff pays no mind to the mild tease instead holds his hand close to the humans, "Man, I almost forgot what it was like to be this tall you three are ants compared to me."

"Hey," Raf retorts, "Up until about a hour ago, you were our size."

"And I hope never to be again," Cliff remarks, "this planet is dangerous when you are that short. More so with Decepticons on your trail."

Jack shrugs, "Eh, we're used to it. And I think you should be more worried about Arcee then the Decepticons."

"You got that right, Jack," she answers holding her hands on her hips looking at Cliffjumper, "And when I'm not watching you, I'll make sure Jack is, got that Cliff?"

"Ah come on, 'Cee," Cliff remarks turning to her, "You anit still mad at me are you?"

Arcee scoffs, "Mad? No. Worried about losing you before your time is up, yes."

"Alright alright enough of that!" Miko speaks up jumping slightly, "This is a cause for celebration! And besides! You, Cliffjumper, owe us a ride, and a race against Bee, Bulk, and Arcee."

"I'll take that challenge!" Cliff smirks punching his fist into his hand, "I can't race on video games, but in real life. I'm a force to be reckon with."

"Ah-ah!" Ratchet speaks shortly, "You are not going anywhere, until I do a full scan and you get a decontamination bath!" He then gives Cliff a nudge towards his lab, "Now! Chop chop!"

"Cool it doc bot, I'm coming," Cliff replies with a growl, he was perfectly fine. Sure we was dead a few minutes ago but now he was fine, "Hold this for me will ya." He places the cowboy hat on Raf's head,it nearly swallowing the young boy whole.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cliffjumper made true on his promises, after getting away from Ratchet's countless tests. With Jack, Miko, and Rafael safely buckled in, he sped around the desert giving them a ride, Arcee following after him to make sure the red 'bot didn't cause to much trouble. The trio whoop and yell out as Cliffjumper spins tightly around turns drifting through the small canyons and jumping over nature's rock sculptures. Even though he was free of his fleshy shell, he still enjoyed the human's company, offering to gather them from school when the others were off on a mission. When needed, he would use his holoform, a prefect replica of his former cowboy self.

The following Saturday, he races against Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead. Even with it being in all good fun, that didn't stop the air of competition as they fly through the base of a deep canyon several miles away from Jasper deep in the Nevada desert. Its layout that took water many millennium to carve out made for the perfect loop to test the extent of Cybertroian vehicular technology, according to rumor it is used as an off road street racing track.

Miko stands on a rock platform near the start/finish line, "Here's the rules. First 'bot to cross this line wins! No weapons, no dirty play, free to spin out the others but don't cause harm."

Raf sat by his computer, "And we'll be able to see everything you guys see on my monitor alright?"

Jack yells out, "On your mark! Get set!" The Autobots rev their engines, each on aching for the start whistle, "Go!"

Miko blows her whistle, tires screech kicking up the dusty earth and off they go down the nature made track, currently wide enough to easily house all four of them in a row, but that did not remain the formation for long. Out of the starting gate, Arcee and Bumblebee jump ahead, being the lighter and quicker of the four, Cliffjumper close behind and Bulkhead hot on his tail.

"Come on boys! I thought you faster then this!" Arcee taunts rounding the first corner. Bumblebee shoots around the corner in a drift clipping Arcee's tail and knocking the two-wheeler off balance enough for her to slow down and the scout to pass along with Cliffjumper before she regains her balance and darts forward again now tied with Bulkhead.

"Alright Bee!" Raf cheers watching his computer screen.

"Come on Bulkhead catch them!" Miko urges.

Bumblebee leads the pack around the second corner and up a gradual twisting slope. Here, the walls of the canyon were curved enough for a car to go up the side of it. Exactly what Arcee had plan as she takes the high road trying to get back in first, before the narrow passage up ahead.

"I don't think so Arcee!" Cliffjumper speeds up the side of the slope blocking her forcing her to try and slip around the other but still he matches her move for move, "What's wrong? Gotten slower?"

Arcee huffs and drops back as Bee leads them towards the narrow tunnel, "Just you wait, Cliffjumper."

Flashing his headlights, Bumblebee zooms into the dark cave, the narrow passage forcing them to go single file as they drift around the bend, the small water fall splashing each of them as they pass under it then out the other side of the cave, to more narrow and steeper part of the track.

Bulkhead chuckles, he didn't have much in the way of speed, but with gravity on his side, his weight more then made up for it, "Coming through!" He speeds up as gravity pulls them down the steep slope. He swerves to try and off balance Arcee, the femme quickly slipping through a small gap to gt even with Cliffjumper again. Bulkhead swerves the other way and rams Cliffjumper's rear bumper until he catches and spins the red 'bot of of his way. 

Cliff lets out a short yell catching himself on the wall before speeding down after them, "Get back here Bulk!"

"Got to catch me first!" the large green bot jeers back.

Miko cheers watching the monitor, "Alright Bulkhead! Get them!"

"Look out Bumblebee!" Raf calls out.

Jack growls, "Arcee! Don't let him get away with that!"

"Out of my way Bumblebee!" Bulkhead pulls along side the young scout, blocking the path for Arcee and Cliffjumper to get by and no curving side wall for them to climb.

Instead, Bee kept his optics on the upcoming sharp turn that would lead them towards the final stretch, with a quick flick, he throws himself into the turn and begins the long grinding drift hoping to knock Bulkhead off guard.

On the contrary, the large wrecker matches the move as they slide around the tight turn before coming out of the drift early and shoving just enough on Bumblebee's front fender to spin out the small bot. With a Startled squeal, the scout fights to recover allowing enough time for Cliffjumper to pass by him before he spins forcing Arcee to weave around him. With a joyful laugh, Bulkhead bears down on his engine as the path widens once more down the home stretch, Cliffjumper hot on his his heels. In a cloud of dust they speed over the finish line, the camera catching the close finish. 

Bulkhead squeals on his brakes before standing up and cheering, "I win! Haha!"

"By a hair," Cliffjumper notes standing up as well giving his friend growl. 

Arcee and Bumblebee cross not too far behind, both standing up, "Wasn't expecting you to win, Bulk." she notes, Bumblebee letting off a series of beeps calling foul play on the larger green wrecker.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Miko cheers, "Way to go Bulkhead!"

Cliffjumper snorts, "You win this round. But don't think I'm done yet."

"I'll count on it," Bulkhead huffs ready for any challenge the smaller red 'bot had for him.

Such were the final days of his second life were spent. When duty calls, he would join his allies in the fight against the Decepticons never tiring his effort to end the eons long war. Arcee stayed near him on patrols together, mostly glad to have her old partner back even for a brief time. One thing for certain became crystal clear during his twilight hours in the mortal realm, though he would no longer be able to fight along side them, his spirit would remain alive with both the Autobots and humans.

The sun rose on his final day, he said nothing leaving the base without notice, placing a cloak upon himself, and leaving behind a final note. Cliffjumper walks out of the missile silo, turning to look back one last time as the rock wall slides back into place, he salutes, "Thank you for everything Optimus Prime. It was an honor to serve under you." With a sad smile, he transformers into the red car decorated with a bull's horn, and heads off on his final drive, he would go all day until his spark extinguished one last time, and hide himself away deep in the Earth, to be discovered many thousands of years later, long after Earth and Cybertron had made an interstellar alliance.

The others found his note, Ratchet reading it though all heard it in Cliffjumper's voice, "Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jack, Miko, Rafael. Thank you, for everything. It was an honor knowing all of you, and cannot repay the debt that I owe to each of you. Please, I ask that you do not mourn for me, but fight knowing I am watching over all of you from the Plains of the All spark Arcee, I could never have asked for a better partner, I'm  happy I got to know you. Jack, I leave a final request for you, watch over Arcee for me. She will need it. Bumblebee, you are the quickest and best scout one could ever have watching my back as I charged forward, teach Rafael some of that will you? Raf, watch out for Bumblebee for me alright? Keep the young scout in line the best you can. Bulkhead, tough ad probably just as reckless as me, keep on going buddy. And try to keep Miko from following you on all of your missions. Miko, take care of the big lug. You are the best to keep him out of trouble on Earth. Ratchet, keep everyone in one piece, alright? We wouldn't be able to do half the things we've done here on Earth with you. Optimus Prime. Well, what does one say to a Prime? You have guarded us, lead us, guided us to the best you can and even more. I know any Autobot will gladly follow you into the depths of the Pit and back if you so ordered. You are a great leader, no one could ask for one better. You will lead Cybertron back into the light. All of you, kick the Decepti-scum off of this planet, relight Cybertron back to how she once was. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Farewell, Cliffjumper

P.S. Don't try to find me, it is better this way."

The group shares a glance, each nodding to one another, Optimus turns to speak to all of them, "Cliffjumper was given something none of us will get. A second chance to walk this world. The universe works in mysterious ways, but one thing is for certain. We will never fight alone. We will always have the brave though bull headed warrior, watching us from the stars above. Wherever you are Cliffjumper, know that we will keep your spirit alive as we fight. And we will, relight Cybertron."  



End file.
